Total Drama Jurassic
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Jason Wilde saved Chris McClean, it was a simple thing. But to his surprised he is offered to join the host tv show Total Drama. Jason realized things get a lot worse then he thought for the island they are on is Isla Sorna. Can Jason protect everyone from dinosaurs with a sword, a gun, and his skills. Or will he become Dino food. OC/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is everyone, the second story that met the tie. Total... Drama... Jurassic. I've done this story before, twice. Both were terrible, actually second one was fine, but the third one is the deal. Yes this will have a harem, and deaths. I have been working on who dies, who lives, and who... Suffers more. Sounds fucked up I know, but this is in Jurassic world(And any other dinosaur era.). Also remember, this idea came from I Am TIAW, the author who made that other TD/JP crossover. Mines a harem version with OC. Alright, this is it, I hope you guys enjoy this, warning it is a short chapter, so fair warning.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Welcome to the Drama**

 **(Washington DC)**

"Jason! Wake up sweetie!"

"Ugh... five more minutes." Jason groaned as he covered his face over the blankets. His mother, Janet Wilde walked into the room and opened the curtains.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago. Now come on sweetie, you're going to miss you're plane." Jason mother said as she pulled the blanket off her son. Her son, Jason Wilde, was a eighteen year old teen, standing at 6'4 1/2, with an athletic build, and dark raven hair.

"Mom, the plane won't leave for another four hours." Jason said as he stood up from his bed.

"And it takes half an hour to get yourself ready, and one hour to get to the airport." His mother said, as she walked over to Jason closet, pulling out a bag.

"Now lets see, you'll need like twenty weeks of clothes, same for pants, underwear-"

"Boxers."

"Socks, a First Aid, and possibly a weapon to defend yourself."

"Mom, I'll be fine." Jason said as he put on a shirt.

"Fine? Sweetheart, do you have any idea what show you are going on?"

"Yes mom, Total Drama." Jason answered as he put on some pants.

"Yes, Total Drama!" His mother said, pulling out a magazine, with the words Total Drama on it, "The show that has been shown to be the number one most dangerous show in the world." Jason mother said, while Jason chuckled as he put on his jacket. His mother, while afraid for his safety, was a big fan of Total Drama, as was he, and his dad.

"And the winner gets a million dollars, if not more."

"Or when loosing could get a broken body and get tossed off by like a catapult, or a cannon, or a toilet!" Janet screamed, her smile now replaced with a look of fright. She couldn't have her baby boy get hurt, especially on national television.

"Mom, it will be fine, dad put me through a lot of things to prepare for this." Jason said as he started packing.

"He's right Janet," Janet turned to see her husband, Thomas Wilde walk into the room. Her husband was a CIA agent.

"Jason is basically ready for everything... But," Jason father began, reaching for something on Jason wall. Jason turned to see his katana, his families heirloom Ryujin, or 'Dragon' Katana.

"You should take Ryu just to be safe." Thomas said, Jason just laughed it off.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to be on national television, you think they are really going to let me have Ryu?" Jason asked, gesturing to the sword.

"Most likely not, but I know you son, you can't even go to school without it." Thomas said, Jason was about to respond, but his father was right. Ryu was like a part of him, so with no effort he took the sword and clipped it to his bag.

"And to be safe, a simple pistol won't hurt." Thomas said as he put a .45 pistol in his bag.

"I don't think the Airport is going to let me keep my gun, and my sword."

"And I became prepared for that. I called ahead and allowed it, explained the whole thing, and now." Thomas said as he reached for his watch, "I have to go."

"Where?" Janet asked.

"I have a new mission in a place called Langley Falls. Apparently a CIA agent named Stan Smith is keeping an alien in his attic." Jason and Janet's eyes widen at the news. Was his father referring to an Illegal alien, which did sound racist in some way he didn't want it to be. Or was it like an ET alien?

"So I won't be able to see you off kid. But I love you, and when I get back, me and you're mom will watch every episode." Thomas said as he kissed his wife, then fist bumped his son, before jumping out his sons window. Seconds later a helicopter flew off into the sky, leaving the two.

"Alright, get to packing, and I'll cook up a good breakfast." Jason mother said as she kissed her son on his head, before walking out of his room. Jason smiled as he started packing again. As he did, he thought back to how he got a chance to win a million dollars, if not more.

 **(Three days ago, Mall)**

 _Jason walked out of the mall, in his arms is the new game DOOM, and Halo 5: Guardians. He had his head phones on as he listened to Centuries by Fall Out Boys. Jason looked around for his car, before someone caught his attention._

 _"Wait... is that Chris McLean?" Jason thought as he notice the famous TV host walking across the street. Unfortunately the host was so busy talking on his phone, he was oblivious that he was crossing a green light. And Jason notice a car speeding towards him. Thinking fast, Jason let go of his games and bolted towards the street as fast as his feet could go. Chris on the other hand, notice the car heading towards him, and froze in fear as the car speed towards him. Before Chris knew it, someone tackled him as they missed the car by inches, and landed on the other street. Jason pushed himself off of Chris, dusting himself off and lending a hand to Chris._

 _"Need a hand Mr. McLean?" Jason asked, while the TV Host was gasping and letting out short breaths._

 _"Yeah... thanks... nearly died there." Chris gasped as he stood up, dusting himself off, before looking at Jason._

 _"And you just saved me!" Jason shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets._

 _"It was nothing sir, I just saw you about to die, and I couldn't let that happen." Jason said, patting and walking past Chris._

 _"Take care Mr. McLean."_

 _"Wait!" Jason stopped in his track, while Chris ran towards the other end of the street while Jason reclaimed his games._

 _"Whats you're name kid?" Chris asked._

 _"Jason, Jason Wilde sir." Chris smirked, holding out his hand._

 _"Well Wilde, how would you like to join our new season of Total Drama to win a million dollars?"_

 **(Present day)**

Jason finished packing, even holding Ryu in his hands. He walked out of his room and down stairs. The instant smell of pancakes filled his nostrils as he entered the kitchen.

"We need you to be at full strength for the first challenge." His mother said kissing her sons head. Jason sat in his seat, taking his fork and started digging in. As he did, he heard the home phone ring.

"I'll get it." Janet said as she walked over to the phone and answered it. While Jason are, he listened to the conversation.

"Hello? Yes this Mrs. Wilde, why? What do you mean he's late?" Jason looked up at his mom, wondering what was going on.

"WHAT!?" Jason jumped at the sudden scream from his mother, noticing her shocked expression.

"Okay we will be there in a few minutes!" His mother screamed, ending the line. Before Jason knew it, his mother grabbed him and his tuff and bolted out the door. He was basically thrown into the car, along with his stuff.

"Mom, what is going on?" Jason asked as his mother got into the driver seat.

"That was Chris coworker, said if you weren't there in twenty minutes you wouldn't be on the show! Now buckle in!" Janet said as she turned on the car. Jason held onto something, specifically Ryujin as his mother revved up the engine.

 **(Later, Airport)**

"Land!" Jason cried as he jumped out of the car and onto the cement sidewalk, "Sweet land."

"It's okay baby, the rides over." Janet said, rubbing her sons head.

"You Jason?" Both mother and son looked up to see a big African American in a chef suit glaring down at them. Jason stood up, dusting himself off and holding his hand at the man.

"Yes sir, Jason Wilde, pleasure to meet you." Jason said, only to receive a glare, before the man turned around and walked away.

"The plane is this way, come on meat bag." Jason and his mother looked at each other, realizing that the man was in fact Chef, the harden military man. So the two gathered Jason stuff and followed the Chef, heading out of the airport.

"Um, mister Chef sir?" Chef turned around to Jason mother, "Shouldn't we check in?"

"We already paid the airport to let the kid to come with us." Chef said as he led the two towards the planes.

"Here it is." Chef said as they stood in front of the plane, and Janet had one word for it.

Crumbling.

The plane itself looked like it was barely holding together. It had tape wrapped around one of the planes, yet it was still leaking. One of the engine exploded, black smoke came out of it.

"Do you have a safer... More secure plane?" Janet asked, looking at Chef. The man merely grunted and opened the side door, looking back at Jason.

"Either get on or I'm leaving." Chef said as he head into the plane. Jason set his stuff down and turned to his mother. The two were silent for a short time, Jason knew why his mother said nothing. She as afraid, Total Drama, while a comedy, ha literally bone breaking challenges. And his mother never wanted Jason to be hurt like he most likely will on the show. So he just did what any good son did, he hugged his mother. Jason mother wrapped her arms around her son.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine." Jason said, his mother rubbing his head.

"I know, just promise you will be safe." Jason let go of his mother and grabbed his stuff.

"Try my best." Jason said as he walked towards the plane.

"AND KICK THEIR ASSES!" Jason turned around to his mother, who had a smile on her face.

"And make some friends." Jason waved to his Mom, before hopping into the plane. He took a seat next to a window.

"Alright chump, put in you're seatbelt and hold onto your butt." Jason reached for his seatbelt, but realized something.

"There's no seatbelt!" Jason yelled but he was ignored. The plane shook and moved and before Jason knew it he was in the air. He looked out the window, look down at the outside world.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be perfectly fine." Jason said before the plane shook violently. The teen held onto Ryu, like his life depended on it.

"If I don't die first."

 **(InGen Corporation.)**

Chirs McClean, TV Host of Total Drama walked into the elevator of the InGen elevator. He was going to make a deal with corporation founder, Hammond for free access on one of his islands. The elevator dinged, Chris walked out of the elevator to see the olde man at his desk.

"Ah welcome Mr. McClean, glad to have you here." Hammond said as he shook Chris hand.

"Thank you, now the payment and the deed for the island." Chris said, Hammond nodded his head as he reached for a paper.

"Now I'm sure you want the rent to Isla Sorna." Hammond said to which Chris grinned, shaking his head.

"You are correct." Chris answered to which Hammond sigh.

"Well after sometime I'm sorry to disappoint you but no money in the world wil-" Before Hammond could finish, Chris pulled out a briefcase. He opened it up to reveal stacks of money, Hammonds eyes widen at all the money.

"I think this is enough." Chris said, Hammond stared at the money, before sighing. He handed Chris the deed while the TV Host chuckled.

"You may rent the island but stay close to the beach, and do not make any loud noises." Hammon warned, gaining a strange look from Chris.

"Uh, why?"

"Because of the Din..." Hammond trailed off before looking at the money. He apparently changed his mind, his eyes glinting mischievously as he took the briefcase.

"Oh nothing, just some tigers. Nothing to worry about." Chris shrugged as he put the paper in his pocket. He shook the CEO hand and walked towards the elevator, before Hammond decided to add something.

"You couldn't have picked a safer place then Isla Sorna!" Hammond said as the elevator door close. Seconds later, his office phone ringed, he picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have contacted the two bounty hunters."

"Good, I have the money for them. Fill them in, and send them off."

"And what of the TV Host?"

"Nothing to worry about, he will not be a problem. He and the others will most likely be eaten. I want them to find Project Z, and do not let them fail."

"Understood sir."

* * *

 **And done, man I hope everyone enjoyed this, if not oh well. This was indeed a short chapt because I didn't have much to show. I'll try and make the next chapter longer, but no promises. Okay, moving on we have the harem:**

 **Zoey**

 **Dawn**

 **Anne Maria**

 **Gwen**

 **Courtney  
**

 **Lindsay**

 **Scarlett**

 **Sky**

 **Heather**

 **Sammy/Samey**

 **Blaineley**

 **and Jasmine.**

 **That is all, no adding girls, nothing. Question, obviously Scott and Alejandro will die. How is up to you guys, but it has to be either a dinosaur, or a certain person. I have a choice already, but I think you guys can have a choice as well. Until next time, please review, pm for ideas, Eric. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am back, nice to see everyone likes this story, not a lot but hey, it's a rare crossover story. Onto the review responses:**

 **Stigma13: Thank you, and the thought did cross my mind, don't know how I would do it though.**

 **Mpowers045: Thank you, something like that might (Might!) happen.**

 **Sneak13579: No, way too many people to focus, got enough already.**

 **TotalDramaJudge: Thank you my friend, I'm glad you like this story. Glad you like Jason, same for the harem. Yes I love Scarlett, I want to redeem her. You'll be surprised on who Jason makes friends with, or maybe not, who knows. I'll show those four later. I also believe Sky broke up with her boyfriemd, I'll have to rewatch that episode to remember. The Bounty Hunters I will not reveal yet, but they are one of the major antagonists of this story. Project Z could be anything, it could be human for all we know. Why Hammond did that? Who knows, he let Sarah go to the island knowing full well the danger she was in on the Lost World. Hope you enjoy.**

 **SPARTAN-626: Thank you Spartan, with how much money Chris paid him of course he was going to keep his mouth shut. I wouldn't say he is a villain, but it won't end well for him. But in short I did make him a little OOC... Okay a lot.**

 **Razor DJinn: Thank you, glad you like. Well not like that for Scott, but thanks for the idea. Oh yes Dave is in this story and that is a good idea, maybe not the dinosaurs, but I do have something for that.**

 **Kival737101: Thanks, but a little more specific would help. Thanks anyway.**

 **Guest: I don't really want to expand the harem, big enough as it already is. I do like Dakota, but I want it on a friendship level with Jason, not much for Izzy, not that he will hate her. He just won't get to know her as much as the others. You will see who is in the story.**

 **Idea Guy: Well I can say that I definitely love these ideas. Thank you, maybe not much of Scott, I want him to die for him being a complete asshole. The Mosasaur I don't think will really appear. But I love that one. The Alejandro one... In truth I had an idea exactly like that, even had Heather in it. I will consider it, thank you very much.**

 **Story Artist: Thank you very much.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Thanks man, I already explained to you, but thanks for the story like.**

 **A Fan: I'll try**

 **Dfelfksekr: Thank you.**

 **Blackstriker95: Okay, that's fine if you hate her but that doesn't mean I can't like her. She will be redeemed whether people like it or not.**

 **Okay, so that ends that. I hope everyone enjoys, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Introducing the Contestant**

 **(Isla Sorna)**

"Alright, put it right there." Chris said to one of his TV crewmen, Josh who was placing the last cabin on the beach with the Helicopter. Once the cabin was in place, the cable detached and the helicopter was off to land near Chris's secret boat. Chris looked around seeing everything was in place, similar to much like the first season. So he had four cabins for all the campers, one outhouse with camera, a tent for food and a medical tent as well.

"Well everything is in place... except for a camera crew." Chris said, glaring at the cameraman David.

"Sorry sir, camera about to start." David said.

"Hey Murray!" Another man walked over to the TV Host, "You make sure the cameras in the jungle are on?"

"Yes sir, they are, though I'm not going to lie, I heard a lot of growling from there." Murray said.

"It's probably some tigers." David suggested.

"Shush!" Chris seethed through his teeth, silencing the two.

"Now remind me, where is Chef?"

"Sir, I believe he is transporting that new contestant."

"Oh right, now let me get prepared." Chris said, readying himself, while the two rolled their eyes. Chris prepped his hair as David got the camera ready.

"Alright Chris, we're ready." Chris took a deep breath, before turning around with his signature grin.

"Okay, show time." David nodded as he waved his hand in the air.

"Alright, we are on in three... two... and we're on." The red light came on.

"Welcome to Total Drama folks, welcome back to another season where drama is taken to another level. As you can see we are on a new island, Wawanakwa didn't end so well since it... you know sunk. And Pahkitew didn't work out since the technology... shorted out." Chris let out a nervous chuckle, before a boat horn was heard. "And now we are back on a new island called Isla Sorna, oh exotic. Anyways we are now waiting for the tor- I mean contestant to come on down. Let's see whose first?" Chris said as he looked as the massive Yacht landed near the makeshift dock, with the walkway landing on the dock.

The first to walk off was a big Jamaican man that wore a green shirt, white hat, and light grey pants. Another male teen walked next to him, wearing a skills shirt, dark green shorts, green mohawk, and several piercings on the ears, nose, and eyebrows.

"First up is DJ and Duncan, how's it going guys? Glad to be back on the show?" The host asked the first two contestants. DJ took a deep breath, smelling the aroma of the land with a smile on his face.

"This is a great new island, man momma would love this!" DJ cried as he actually started crying, while Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Momma would be proud, fan-f##kig-proud." Duncan said before he noticed something, "Did I just get bleeped?"

"Yep, remember this is a show for kids as well." Chris said, "Moving on to the next contestants we see Noah!" Out of the boat came the boy nicked named 'The IQ' walking down the steps.

"Whatever did you get my me-Woah!" Noah Bruges as he was pushed aside by someone else.

"Look out island, Lesbian arrived!" Peshawar shouted as she walked down.

"Leshawna the party girl, he have you been?"

"Doing good sugar, glad to be back to win this time." Leshawna said with a confident voice.

"Oh please, good luck with winning anything." Everyone looked up to see the Queen Bee herself. Heather walked down the boat, taking her glasses off to show her glare at everyone.

"Well if it isn't Queen Bee Heather, how's it going?" Chris asked.

"Terrible now that I am here with you losers." Heather growled.

"Yeah... No one cares Heather, now get in line." Chris said pointing to the group. Heather scoffed before joining the group.

"Doesn't that make you part of the losers Heather?" Eveyone looked up to see Gwen, Cameron and B walking down the catwalk.

"Ah if it isn't Gwen, Bubble Boy Cameron and silent B. How's it been?" Chris asked, to which the goth girl rolled her eyes.

"Bad now that I'm back." Gwen said before she noticed Leshawna, "Although it is good to see friends again." Gwen said as she hugged her fellow female.

"It's great being back, so long as this island doesn't hurt me." Cameron said, while Chris chuckled.

"Oh no this island will definitely break you." Chris said chuckling maniacally, while Cameron gulped nervously before walking with the others. B simply stared at eveyone, before simply waving at Chris and walking towards the group, Chris was stilled weirded out by B's muteness.

"Alright than, moving on." Chris said as he looked to see who the next contestant was. The next two were a blonde girl with a Double D cup breasts, wearing some sort of goth girl clothing. The next was another girl wearing green and pink clothing, her hair braided, and over her eyes covered with glasses.

"Ah Lindsay and Began, how are you girls doing?" Chris asked as the two girls walked off the docks.

"I'm doing so good Disk-"

"It's Chris."

"It is good to see everyone again... Except for Heather." Lindsay said not noticing Heather growling and the others chuckling.

"It's nice to be back as well." Beth said, only for Chris to push them aside.

"That's great now move along, we have a show to make." Chris said as he noticed the next contestants, "Well if it isn't the twins Amy and Samey."

"It's Sammy." Sammy groaned before she was pushed aside by Amy.

"Best it Samey, don't get in my way this time." Amy said while Samey stood back up and glared at her sister.

"Ah sisterly love, so many ratings." Chris said wiping a tear before he pushed the girls aside, "Alright moving on we have the next contestants... Anne Maria!" Chris exclaimed as the Jersey Shore Wannabee walked out of the boat, spraying her hair as she descended the catwalk.

"Now this island better not do anything with my hair, or I swear I am going to sue someone." Anne Maria said as she walked past Chris. The TV host coughed from the intense smell from the spray.

"Next*cough*we have*cough* Jasmine, Courtney, and Sky." The TV Host coughed as the three girls walked down from the boat.

"Great, another crazy island. I swear I am going to call my lawyers to sue Chris with the money I get when I win." Courtney said, while Chris chuckled.

"Sure Courtney, like the other four times you 'tried'." Chris said laughing. Meanwhile Courtney just growled angrily before walking by.

"Well it's good to be back, so long as this isn't another mechanical island." Jasmine said?

"Same here." Sky said as she did not want to be on another island like that. Especially with people like Scarlett... and Dave.

"Don't worry, this island is metal free... Besides the cameras." Chris reassured, relieving the girls. The two walked past him before the Host looked back to the camera.

"Let's see whose next shall we?" Chris said.

"Alright guys, time to take on the island!" Tyler cheered as he walked off the boat. He was then followed by Harold who was breathing heavily.

"Gosh I can't believe I'm on another island, gosh." Harold complained, only to be ignored by Chris.

"Alright big boys move aside we need to hurry this along. Moving on we have the next contestant." Chris said gesturing to the boat. He waited for the next contestant to come out, only for no one to come.

"What, where is the next con-"

"Right here."

"Cheese and Rice!" Chris screamed as he jumped at the sudden voice. Turning around he turned to see Dawn standing here like a shadow.

"How did... Where did you?"

"I was right behind you Chris." The pale skinned girl said before she walked over to the group. Chris felt a chill go down his spine before shivering, regaining his posture.

"Okay, next we have the coupl-I mean ex couple Zoey and Mike." Chris said as the two walked down from the boat. Oh yes, even Chris knew about the whole relationship ordeal thanks to Chef. Supposedly Mike forgot to mention a hometown crush he had with someone, who was waiting for him back home. This girl kissed Mike in front of Zoey and that ended that relationship. The red hair teen said nothing, simply walked past the TV Host and with the others. Chris chuckled before looking towards the cameras.

"Really good for ratings. Moving on next we have the twins; Satie and Katie!"

"Oh my god Katie it is so much fun to be back on this show!" Satie squealed, much to the others ire.

"Oh my god, that is so true!" Katie squealed back, only for the two to be pushed aside.

"Seriously, on a time limit." Chris said as the two girls moved along.

"I can't believe I have to be on this stupid show. But then again, I get to win a million dollars this time." Jo said as she walked off the boat.

"Don't worry, if you are on my team I can cast a spell that will grant us immunity from pretty much everything." Leonard said as he followed her off the boat.

"Yeah... sure." Jo said, rolling her eyes as she joined the others.

"Private Brick reporting for duty." Brick said with a salute.

"Alright soldier, move along."

"Sir yes sir!" With that the Cadet ran to join the others, making Chris roll his eyes.

"Alright next we hav-"

"It is I!" Chris groaned at the sudden appearance of the 'villain'.

"Yes! I have returned for more evil." Max said as he laughed maniacally.

"Okay short stump, next we have... Scarlett." Literally everyone that was from the Total Drama Pahkitew Island froze, even Max stopped laughing as the second evil person walked down from the boat. What surprised the others was the cop behind her as her hands were cuffed together. Once they made it to shore, the cop uncuffed her and walked back to the boat. Scarlett rubbed her sore wrists before looking at everyone, noticing their scared faces.

"Hello everyone." Scarlett said in a normal tone as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey Scarlett, you still plotting for revenge?" Chris said, remembering the memories of how the girl took control of the island.

"No, in fact I have no care for it anymore. I have decided to win like everyone else, but this time I plan to win fair and square." Scarlett said as she walked past the TV Host and with the others. Scarlett stood between Sky and Harold, noticing some of the contestants from her season eyeing her. She simply turned her head at them, causing them to jump, besides Max who fainted. Scarlett smirked as she looked away, maybe this won't be so hard.

"Okay next we ha-"

"Hey Chris!"

"Oh my god no... Hey Topher." Chris said with a sigh as he turned to his supposed 'look alike.'

"Oh man isn't this great? We are back in the same show! Maybe this time I can finally help you do the sho-!"

"No, now move a long we have a show." Chris said as he pushed Topher away, "Next is Rodney. Our big friend who has relationship problems."

"It is so good to be back and to see all my loves again." Rodney said as he went on one knee with flowers in hand. Some of the girls groaned while others from the seasons before were confused.

"Okay Romeo move along." Chris said as Chris joined the others, "Next is... Oh my god."

"Hey everyone! Oh my god it is so good to see you all again! And this time on a new island, did you know my great great great great grandpa discovered islands!" Staci went on, making everyone groan and roll their eyes.

"That's really great Staci, next!" Chris said as he pushed Staci aside, much to the others contestant ire.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to see Sam, with him was Dakota or Dakotazoid as the mutant girl had her boyfriend over her shoulder.

"Sam, and Dakota...zoid." Chris said as the two waved at them.

"It's so great to be back on the show." Sam said while Dakota laughed.

"Dakota missed everyone!" Dakota said in her monster voice. Chris chuckled nervously as he backed up a few steps, he made sure not to make her angry this season... hopefully.

"Okay, well go join the others." Dakota walked over to the rest.

"Jeez that is one big woman." Duncan muttered to DJ, who shook his head in agreement. After Chris was done shaking his head and clearing his throat he smiled back to the camera.

"Okay moving on we have the Lightning!"

"SH-LIGHTNING!" Lightning yelled as he literally jumped off the boat and onto the beach, "Whose ready to lose to the Lightning?!"

"Not me." Duncan said out loud as everyone else agreed.

"Lightning, good to see you, now get with the others." Chris said as the Jock joined the others.

"Great to be back with everyone... Not." Scott muttered as he walked off the boat, followed by Cody and Sierra.

"Isn't it so great to be back on this show my Codykins?" Sierra squealed as she hugged Cody. The boy blushed at the action, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, totally." Cody said as the two walked by. As they did more people came down, no need for introduction.

"Well good golly I thought we would still be on the same stinking island." Sugar said as she walked off.

"Well at least now I can take my revenge and win... and hopefully not become some machine." Alejandro muttered as he walked off the boat.

"Well isn't it great, more old cast members." Chris said while everyone glared at him, he ignored them as more people got off.

"Next we have our surf girl Bridgette and her boyfriend Geoff."

"What's up dudes!" Geoff yelled as he went to join the other guys like Duncan and DJ. Bridgette smiled as she saw old friends, walking towards them.

"Aw emotional moments, if I wasn't egotistical I would cry. But I won't since we have a show to continue." Chris said as he looked back at the boat as more people came.

"AAHH!" Everyone jumped as Shawn ran off the boat, screaming like his life depended on it.

"ZOMBIE!" Most of the Pakhitew cast groaned as the zombie freak hid behind Rodney, shaking.

"Didn't you two dated or something?" Sky whispered to Jasmine, who sighed.

"The whole zombie thing got a little excessive and I couldn't take it." Jasmine said as she looked over at the shaking teen, muttering 'apocalypse' and 'zombie takeover' and stuff like that. Meanwhile Chris laughed at the moment, seeing kids in fear made him happy for some reason.

"Okay, moving on there is Ezekiel. Our poor boy is now cured of his animal like instincts."

"Hey, everybody." Ezekiel said as he waved, "Glad to be ba-"

"Yeah yeah that's great!" Chris said as he pushed the kid aside, "Moving on we have... Oh my god." Chris groaned at the next contestant.

"Hello everybody, I am so glad the Nine and I are back on this show." Trent said, causing most of one through season three cast to groan. Ever since Gwen dumped Trent he got crazy with the number nine. He believed it to be some sort of god or something.

"That's great Trent, now go join the others." Trent walked on by, muttering 'nine' the whole time.

"Okay next we have Eva. Got anything to say Eva?"

"No." The body worker said as she walked on by.

"Alright than, moving on we have Beardo." Beardo walked off the boat, making noises as he did, that already got on Chris's nerves.

"Okay beatbox, move along, move along." Beardo walked past the host, whistling.

"Next up we have Justin." The hot teen walked down the boat, admiring his look through a mirror.

"So Justin, got anything to say to the audience?" Chris asked, but was simply ignored as Justin walked past him, admiring his face.

"... Alrighty than. Next up is-"

"I have returned!" Chris groaned as Ella danced her way off the boat.

"I am so gl-"

"Zip it!" Chris silenced her with a finger, "If I hear one single squeak of your singing. I will personally kick you off this show, now get in line with the others!" Ella pouted as she walked past the host. Chris took a deep breath before dusting himself off.

"Okay, we only have a few more. Next we have Dave... and Blaineley?" Chris was actually surprised by this one as the germaphobe was followed by the other host.

"Why is she here?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah doesn't she have some disgusting pizza to eat?" Geoff asked with a smirk, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh shut it you little brats!" Blaineley said with anger in her voice, her fist balled and shaking in rage, "I am here because the fans love me and I want the money for my revenge."

"I don't know why I'm here!" Dave screamed as he put Germ X on his hands, "Why can't we be somewhere clean?! Or some place normal!"

"Yeah I don't care now move along." Chris said as he pushed the two aside, "And finally the last two, Owen and Izzy!"

"ALRIGHT!" Owen cheered as he walked off the boat, while Izzy stood over his shoulders.

"Alright party animals get with the others." Chris said as Owen joined the others.

"Alright campers you all remember the drill, we will be on this island for several weeks. The group will be divided by two teams, one has an extra number of twenty-seven against twenty-six. All of you will face sever-!"

"Wait did you say twenty-seven against twenty-six?" Mike asked.

"How is that even fair?" Jo asked.

"It's also illogical considering there are only fifty-two of us here. Twenty-six boys with the same for girls." Scarlett said adjusting her glasses.

"How do you know that?" Jo asked.

"I have been counting, cataloging everyone's strength and weaknesses." Scarlett said.

"... I don't know what it is about you, but I want you on my team." Jo said.

"Still it is strange." Scarlett said as she rubbed her chin in deep thought, "Chris is dumb for sure-."

"Hey!"

"But he would never make that kind of mistake... Unless." This time everyone looked at Chris. The TV Host let out an annoyed groan before deciding to answer.

"Okay you got me, here's the big surprise; This season we are getting a new contestant on the show." Chris said as he threw out some confetti.

"That's it? What type of person would want to be on this show?" Duncan asked.

"The same one who is a fan. Don't worry he will be here any minute now. Once Chef arrives with the plane and the contestant."

"... Chris, Chef been on the boat." Geoff pointed out, gesturing to Chef who now walked off the boat.

"Chef?! What are you doing?"

"I thought since I am going to be on this island I should get something fancy before we start." Chef answered.

"What about the new contestant?" Chris asked, Chef smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I got that covered."

 **(Total Drama Plane)**

"Maybe some more axe will help." Jason thought as he tried to look good? He wanted to make a good impression when he meets the cast of Total Drama? He would love nothing more than to make friends with her, hell make enemies with Scott and stuff. And even meet the female cast like Courtney, or Anne Maria, and especially Zoey. Suddenly the speakers came to life.

"Listen up maggot, if you look to your left you will see he island." Chef said over the speakers. Jason leaned over the side and looking out the window. He gazed down to see the island, and it seemed a lot bigger than he was expecting. It was by far bigger than island-countries like Hawaii.

"And if you look to your side you will see two parachutes that you have to choose to get off the plane."

"... I'm sorry what?" Jason thought as he looked to his right to see two bags.

"One has a safety chute, and the other doesn't. You have to pick one."

"But what about you? What about the plane?" Jason asked as the plane started shaking quite viciously.

"I'm just a robot kid, why should I care?" Jason eyes widened as he bolted to the cockpit. Opening it up p he came face to face with 'Chef', whose body as twitching. Sparks flew out of the robot as it tried to drive the airplane. Jason bolted for his stuff, putting it on his chest and clipping Ryujin to his side. He looked over at both bags, contemplating which one to take.

"Which one won't kill me?... Wait a minute, I can just take both!" With that Jason grabbed both bags and went for the door. Pushing it open, he was met with violent winds.

"Okay chill Jason, what would Vin Diesel do?" Jason thought as he took a deep breath and jumped for it. He was met with the violent winds as he reached for his bag. He pulled the first pin, but what came out surprised him.

"An anchor? Really?" Jason thought as he let go of the bag and clipped the other bag on. Pulling the chute, he was met with a big parachute, before he was now floating or descending slowly to the group.

"Oh thank god."

 **(Isla Sorna, Beach)**

"Okay so the plane should be here any minute now." Chris said tapping on his watch as they all waited for this new contestant.

"Yeah, I mean I made sure the robot took him here... Hopefully." Chef said nonchalantly as they all waited.

"Why can't we just go on with the challenge. Who cares for some newbie." Jo said.

"Because one, he would most likely give me great ratings. And two, do you have any idea what that would do to this show?" Chris asked, before suddenly they heard a plane engine. Looking up they all saw the plane drive over them.

"Alright finally." Chris said as he watched the plane go by. To his shock it kept going, until it disappeared into the mountains.

"... Wow, impressive." Duncan said in a bored tone.

"Chef, you gave him a parachute right?" Chris asked.

"YES!" Everyone looked up to see someone on a parachute as they slowly descended to the ground. Once the new contestant landed his chute landed on top of him. Chris smiled as he clapped his hands together, before looking at the others.

"Campers I want you to meet the newest addition to the Total Drama series, Jason Wilde!" Chris introduced as said person finally pulled off the parachute. Now all the campers got a good look of him, and let's just say all girls liked what they saw. From his near flawless face with no fattening, to his pure obsidian black hair that ended at a ponytail, to his stylish clothes such as a red jacket or black shirt... Okay wasn't that stylish but it was pretty badass. What really caught their attention was the black sheathed katana in his hands.

"... Uh, hi." Jason said with a wave as everyone looked at him. Some were impressed by his build, some were still in question about him, and some just looked at him with lust. Meanwhile Chris walked over to Jason, patting his shoulder.

"So Jason how does it feel to be on National Television?"

"Well I didn't like how I was forced to jump out of a plane. But it is great to meet everyone, especially the cast." Jason said as he nodded at everyone, calming himself and regaining his cool demeanor.

"Hello guys, the name's Jason and I hope to make a great teammate." Jason said while Chris laughed.

"Isn't this great, now why don't you go join the others and introduce yourself individually." Chris said as he gave Jason a shove to the others. Jason walked over to the group of contestants, clipping Ryujin to his side as he went up and introduced himself to the others. The first was Jo who gave him a glare, looking deep in his soul.

"So what makes you so good?" Jo asked.

"Well I know hand to hand combat, expert with a sword, I can lift above my weight." Jason listed off.

"Oh really, what's your weight, mines two fifty if not more."

"Three fifty, if not more." Jason said with confidence in his voice. Jo smiled before patting the boy's back.

"Alright I like you already." Jason smiled before he was met with Zoey, B, and Cameron.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Zoey." The red head said as she held out her hand.

"I know, it is really nice to meet such a beautiful gir- I mean!" Jason stuttered as he basically blabbed out those words. Truth be told he really liked Zoey, finding her to be very beautiful. But saying that right in front of her was not very smart, but to his surprise she laughed.

"You are pretty funny, but thank you." Zoey said with a tint of red on her cheeks. Jason chuckled nervously, unaware he was getting a glare from Mike before he moved onto Cameron.

"Nice to meet you Cameron." Jason said as he shook the little guy's hand, though not enough to break it because he knew how fragile the guy was.

"Thanks, it's really nice to meet you." Cameron said as Jason moved onto B. The two simply smiled at each other and shook hands, since B couldn't talk Jason will make this exception as a conversation. Jason then moved on unaware that his back was pressed against someone tall, and that two soft rounds things on his head.

"Oh crap!" Jason screamed in his head as he turned around to meet a blushing Jasmine. The two stared at each other, Jason blushing in embarrassment as did Jasmine... Though she will not deny it felt good.

"... Sorry Jasmine." Jason said remembering the girl's name.

"Aw it's alright, just an accident." Jasmine said as she shook the man's hand, "Glad to meet you."

"Same here." Jason said as he moved onto meet Trent, one of the first campers.

"Hey you're Trent right. I am so glad to meet yo-"

"I know you want the Nine, but unfortunately it only wants me." Trent said interrupting Jason.

"... What?"

"The Nine does not care for you, but if you have seen any Nine things tell me."

"I... I don't... What?"

"Nine is by far the greatest Nine. Like how there are sometimes Nine stars at night and that..." Trent went on and on about nines so Jason just slowly crept on by before he met with Duncan.

"Alright kid here's the deal, you mess with me and I will make sure your life is hell you got it?" Duncan asked in a serious tone, something that Jason did not like at all.

"How about this, you mess with me and I will personally make sure you end up a girl. Got it punk?" Jason asked as he rested his hand on Ryujin. The two glared at each other for a few seconds, before Duncan smirked as patted Jason's shoulder.

"I like this guy already." Jason smiled before he moved onto others, the first being Sky, Samey and Amy.

"Hi I'm Sky, sorry you got on this show." Sky said as she shook Jason's hand.

"No problem, I actually always wanted to be on this show ever since I saw the first episode." Jason said before turning to Samey. Samey on the other hand blushed like a cherry, she couldn't stop staring at how handsome this guy was.

"Just man up and say hi Sammy, just do it!" Samey said as she took a deep breath. But before she could say anything her sister pushed her aside to be in front of Jason, posing for him.

"Hey handsome, name's Amy and you are the new kid." Amy said as she posed for Jason. Sammy dusted the sand off herself, glaring at her sister as she was now back in second place.

"Jason and I know who you are Amy. Now excuse me while I talk with... Sammy right?" Jason asked as he turned to Sammy, giving her a smile. Both girls were shocked, Amy's joy soon turned to anger while Samey blushed madly at the boy's affection.

"It's Samey... No wait!" Sammy groaned as she realized her own mistake, but hearing Jason chuckle said different things.

"Sorry about that, I think your name is beautiful any way you say it." Jason said, before he waved goodbye as Sammy watched him leave sighing dreamily. All the while Amy inwardly growled at the affection her sister got.

"What the hell? How could that idiot ignore me? I'm so much better than my sister!" Amy screamed in her mind as she watched Jason leave. Jason decided to meet more people and met Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, and Courtney.

"Sup man, glad to have you on this show." Geoff said as he raised his hand.

"Glad to be here." Jason said as he gave Geoff a High five.

"So sugar, how does it feel to be a super star?" Leshawna asked while Jason shrugged.

"It's really cool, especially to meet you guys. Hopefully I'm good enough to stay until the end." Jason said.

"You can be if you do this!" Harold said as he started doing some Kung Fu moves. Besides being slightly insulted Jason noticed all the wrong things with Harold's stance.

"Well it was great meeting you guys, got others to see. Also Harold your stance is wrong, you are leaving your crotch open." Jason said walking away.

"Well he seems nice." Bridgette said.

"Dude he is awesome, you see that sword he had? Totally cool in my book." Geoff said all the while Courtney eyed him.

"Yeah he was nice, a little too nice." Courtney didn't know why, but she didn't like his nice attitude. It was something off about it, that he was too nice, hiding something in that nice ass... Wait what?

"So you are the newbie huh?" Gwen asked as she and DJ met with Jason.

"Newbie, is that my new nickname?"

"If you don't like it just tell us." DJ said being the respectable guy he is.

"No it's okay I like it, it's true too." Jason said as the three laughed. Before he knew it he was met by Lindsay.

"Hi Jackson, it is so nice to meet you."

"... It's Jason, Lindsay." Jason corrected, not that he was offended as he was going to have to get use to all of this. This was Lindsay after all, and besides being one of the hotties of Total Drama, she was basically Albert Einstein... of average intelligence.

"Really? I'm sorry Jacob." Lindsay said not realizing what she said.

"... Close enough." Jason said before walking off, all the while Lindsay stared dreamily at him. Jason moved along until he came face to face with Max and Scarlett.

"Aw man, it's a pleasure to meet you Max." Jason said as he looked down at the 'villain'.

"Listen here fool!" Max yelled as he pointed a finger at Jason, "I will be sure that when I win this money, I will rule you and the world!" Max let out a maniacally laughter.

"... Oh yeah you still make me laugh. Hopefully we can be friends." Jason said.

"Please do not stroke his ego." Scarlett said with an eye roll, "His head's small enough as it is."

"He's not that bad, he has a dream at least." Jason said before he realized who she was, "Wait aren't yo-?"

"Yes I am Scarlett, the same one who tried to take the island last season." Scarlett said, "And no I do not want to do that again." Jason stared at the girl, while not only finding her attractive he wondered what caused her change of heart. He will go along with it, for now.

"Well hopefully we can be friends, same with you Max." Jason said as he walked past him.

"I couldn't agree more," Scarlett whispered as she stared at Jason's ass. Jason moved on before he finally met one of the funniest members on the show in his opinion; Owen.

"Oh man it is awesome to meet you." Owen said as he brought Jason in a bear hug.

"Need... air." Jason gasped for air, causing Owen to let him go. The big boy chuckled nervously at the action.

"Sorry." Own said before Jason did something that shocked both Owen and everyone else. Jason tried to wrap his arms around Owen, before lifting the big guy in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too big guy." Jason said as he set the guy down. The two laughed as Jason went on to meet others until he came face to face with Heather. The Queen Bee gave him a death glare.

"Let's get one thing straight newbie. You cross me, you will regret it. If you are on my team you do what I say, and if you are on the other you stay out of my way."

"... No." Jason suddenly said, surprising Heather.

"No?"

"Listen Heather, I want to be your friend if we are on the same team. Hell even on opposite teams, but I can't do that until you change your attitude. But in the meantime I wish you luck in the new season." Jason said as he walked by Heather. Heather was shocked, mostly by how he wanted to be her friend... This was really confusing. Meanwhile Jason moved onto finally meeting Scott, one of his least favorite cast... actually he hated his guts.

"So newbie what's with the butter knife?" Scott asked as he stared at the Katana at Jason's side.

"This is my family's heirloom, Ryujin." Jason said as he patted the hilt of the sword.

"What's a Raijun?" Lightning asked, not realizing his mispronunciation.

"It's Ryujin, it is Japanese for Dragon. Named after the Dragon God itself." Scarlett explained as she stared at the sword. Scott on the other hand laughed, unaware of the confused look he got.

"So what, that sword is named after a tiny lizard?" Scott laughed, while Jason remained silent.

"HAHAHA-What's wrong? Can't handle that I ma-Oof!" Scott felt the wind knocked out of him as he felt something hard hit his stomach. Everyone winced as Jason pulled Ryujin back from Scott before spinning it around and hitting him straight into the back. Scott's face met the beach while everyone laughed at him. Jason didn't want to admit it but that felt good to do.

"Small lizard, big impact." Jason said as he walked past Scott. The farm boy growled as he wiped the sand off his face glaring daggers at Jason.

"You are going to pay for that." Scott muttered, meanwhile Jason went to meet the others when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he nearly jumped at the site of Dawn.

"Hello Jason, you know me as Dawn. It is very nice to meet you." Dawn said in her monotone voice.

"It's fine Dawn, you just nearly gave me a heart attack." Jason said chuckling.

"I hope we are on the same team. The energy around you is very interesting and it makes feel weird." Dawn said bluntly.

"I... Wait... I don't... I'm lost." Jason said with a shrug.

"You are also very funny." Jason eyes widened as the girl walked past him. Before he turned around to meet Alejandro, the Arch Villain smiling at him.

"I hope you understand this means the best of luck for you on this show." Alejandro said as he held out his hand. Jason looked at Alejandro with a questionable glance, he didn't how nice the guy was. But being the polite guy he was he shook Alejandro's hand, before he noticed the tightening grip Alejandro gave him. Alejandro made sure no one was looking before glaring at Jason.

"I also want you to know that you have no chance with Heather." Alejandro said, confusing Jason.

"Um what?"

"She is mine, my girl and my bitch." Jason eyes widen at the word, while Alejandro smiled. That is until he felt his hand be squeezed harder than he did it.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the pre-Ah!" Everyone turned to see Jason head butt Alejandro. Jason's cap fell off as Alejandro fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain. Above him Jason glared down at the villain, his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Listen up asshole, I have very little things to hate. One of them is when someone calls someone like Heather a bitch. So let me make it clear, mess with me or hurt any of my friends and I will give you a world of pain." With that Jason turned to find his hat, but saw it in the hands of Sky. Jason smiled as the Cree girl handed him his hat, before looking back to see Alejandro get back up. Alejandro hated when people touched his face, he will not have this random nobody make fun of him.

"You gilipolas!" Alejandro cursed in his language.

"Oh nice one... Al." Jason mocked as he knew this would piss off Alejandro. Alejandro went for an attack, by was stopped by Chris.

"Woah boys, wait until the middle of the show." Chris said with a chuckle, "Jason while I enjoy your demeanor to make new friends, love interest, and enemies. Wait until later as in the meantime we have the teams to set up." Chris said as he walked away, leaving Jason and Alejandro alone.

"This isn't over." Alejandro growled before walking away, while Jason smiled.

"Can't wait for the rematch." Jason muttered before he felt two very soft and large assets on his arm. Looking over he came face to face with Anne Maria. The Jersey Shore knock off gave Jason a look of lust as she eyed his body.

"So newbie, you got a girlfriend?" Maria asked, while Jason blushed at the feeling of her breasts and resisted to stare at them.

"I uh... No." Jason answered, causing Anne Maria to lick her lips.

"Good answer handsome!" Anne Maria breathed as both of them turned to Chris who got all of their attention. But he kept blushing as the girl pressed her breasts to his arm, giving him arousing thoughts.

"Alright campers, now that the newbie is here he has decided the teams. Jason team's will be team one that will consist of Zoey, Sky, Owen, Max, Duncan, Noah, Anne Maria-!"

"YES!"

"Trent-!"

"No!"

"Nine!"

"Shut up!"

"Be quiet! Anyways Beth, Dave, Blaineley, Alejandro, Dawn, Dakota, Sam, Samey, Amy, B, Jasmine, Gopher, Sugar, Leonard, Heather, Cody, Scarlet-."

"No!" Jo yelled.

"And Cameron. You guys are team Wolf, and the rest are Team Rhino. Now the first challenge is simple, you guys build your own home. You need to use the jungle and build a house. Whoever has the best or finishes first wins, and the losers will have to kick one of their own off to the Boat of Losers. Alright campers!" Chris said as he pulled out a blowhorn,

"G-!"

 **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Everyone jumped as a bone chilling roar filled the sky. Jason reached for his saber, and if one wanted they would see the sheath glow as the teen eyed the forest. Whatever it was, it was now gone so Jason relaxed. That is until he realized the situation he was in, with several girls hugging onto him. Anne Maria held onto his right arm, Zoey the left, Dawn and Lindsay at his back, Blaineley, Scarlett, Sammy, and Gwen at his chest. And finally Jasmine who stood right next to him, and his hand in hers and clutching it tightly. Jason blushed as he felt the dozen of breasts pressed to his back.

"Do not get a boner, do not get a boner, do not get a bon-Shit!" Jason roared in his mind. Before he looked down at the girls.

"Ladies can you please let me go?" Jason asked as all the girls realized what they were doing. They all instantly released him, except for Anne Maria who hugged tighter and blushed madly. They all decided to come to a conclusion and say it was reflexes since Jason was closer. Jason felt something shaking at his feet and something behind him, looking down he saw Cameron hugging his leg and Owen hiding behind Jason for cover.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"Whatever it is it's gone." Chris said.

"That roar was several decibels louder than a Lin." Cameron pointed out, "Far louder than any species."

"That's great Cameron, but can you please let go of my leg buddy?" Cameron chuckled nervously as he let go of Jason leg. Owen stood up, but still stood behind Jason.

"Well campers you have a challenge to take, onto it." Chris said forgetting about the roar.

"You mean go in the forest?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"The same forest the same roar originated from?"

"Yeah huh."

"... You know that sounds crazy when you say that." Jason said, while Chris shrugged.

"Well I'm sure it was a tiger, the guy who gave me the island said there might be tigers here. Now get moving!" With that everyone opted for it into the forest. Jason was the last to go, with Anne Maria, Max, and Scarlett at his side. He was still questionable about all this, but maybe Chris was right.

Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

 **And done, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now Jason, now dubbed 'The Newbie' has made his introduction on the crew. Already made friends, enemies, and love... Of sorts. What's next? Will Jason face a Dino? Which will he kill first? Who will die first? Who will Jason sleep with first? You will find out next time! Except for the last one, you guys choose, and make a great reason for it. Until next time, please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back! Miss me? Probably not, but who cares. Moving on glad this story is getting some love. Glad everyone loves Jason so far, trying my best to make him good... even if he does sound like a... Ugh I hate that stupid word (Mary Sue and Gary Stu). But anyways let's move onto the review responses:**

 **TotalDramaTotally: Thank you, glad you like the story.**

 **SPARTAN-626: Glad you like the reference, got it from the new TMNT movie. Will they find Dino bones? Maybe.**

 **Reaperblade6660: That's a little weird, why just females?**

 **Erazor Djinn: Thank you for the idea.**

 **Blakestriker94: It's alright and I'm glad you guys like. You are not the only one for Zoey, and she will most likely be the one.**

 **Guest: I can try.**

 **sneak13579: I like Samey, Amy not so much (Doesn't mean I hate her, but still don't like her attitude) so no harem for her.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Thanks man, glad you like and you will see.**

 **Erazor Djinn: Thank you and I love getting ideas to help with the story. Now the Mal thing may work, I haven't decided yet because I already have a moment on how Mike dies and whatnot. Dave idea could work, thanks.**

 **ChildrenofVados: Well the idea sounds good, but I don't really do crossover like that. I try to make sense of them, than again most of mine don't make sense. Who knows, I won't make any promises of it but I like the idea.**

 **Crash Barecode: Thank you.**

 **Stigma13: Thank you, and will I add Zed? Most likely not... Or will I?**

 **A Fan: Thank you.**

 **Idea Guy: You are welcome and I love the ideas, now the Mosasaur may make an appearance. Don't know how, but I'll make something work. Thank you for the Jasmine idea, glad people like her. She's one of my favorite in Pakhitew season. It had a Lagoon in the island huh? Interesting...**

 **Story Artist: Thanks, and I know it's hard for me too with Ella. I want to add her to the harem but it's hard enough with the girls I have... I'll think of something. Jasmine is beautiful I agree, she is a major character in the harem... You are also not wrong with the anime... Unless you count Afro Samurai.**

 **Also what is it with the people and the birds? I get the whole chicken thing but doesn't mean the dinos are going to have feathers.**

 **Rexy: Thank you, and yes in a way Dave will most likely be an enemy for Jason (The Newbie). The first dino is a secret, won't reveal until... maybe the fourth of sixth chapter.**

 **The Question: A1: Friends: Lots of people so I will just list off the enemies.**

 **Enemies: Scott, Alejandro, Dave and Possibly Mal (Not decided).**

 **A2: What is with everyone and the feathers?! Also yes I will not give them feathers... Except for the ones I believed had feathers.**

 **A3: Will not reveal until the ending chapters of the first arc (I think the eighth or tenth chapter.)**

 **A4: You mean cast? I will say is this: Everyone will be running... a lot!**

 **Thank you for the Jasmine idea.**

 **Robo Ninja: Thank you, glad you like Ella... Okay I will think about adding Ella, but if I do I will add one more. Most likely Dakotazoid (No lemon of course but hey monster is hot too.). Like the idea for it, could imagine it working. Glad to hear the idea for the girls, thank you.**

 **Titanzilla: That is very specific... I love it. Don't know if it will work but I will think about it, it might make sense too. Maybe the lasers and acid are going a little too far but I like it.**

 **Fossil Fighter: I make no promises on the pet T-Rex, but him getting a companion is a secret. Good idea though.**

 **Guest: I have never watched Game of Thrones, I've tried but I didn't like it as much. Sorry.**

 **Brysonmcginnis17: A little, but he will have one.**

 **Mr. Z: Thanks for the suggestion, and you are right.**

 **Writing Warrior: Here you go.**

 **Dovahkin: Thanks.**

 **Alright everyone glad this story is getting the love, makes me feel good about this one. Another question how do you guys think the love making should be? I already have an idea but it's nice to hear everyone else suggestions. Moving on let's get to the chapter! Onto it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: First Challenge and a little drama.**

 **(Isla Sorna)**

"... Well, I'm lost." Jason said as he looked around, trying to find his way throughout the dense woods. The whole cast just bolted into the forest, realizing that they didn't even have a map to the meeting point. So now here Jason was alone, surrounded by giant trees... well not entirely.

"I think they went that way?" Cameron said as he hanged on Jason's back. The poor kid threw up a little way's back, so Jason offered him a ride on his back... even if he does smell pretty awful.

"Honestly I'm following you handsome." Anne Maria said as she leaned on Jason, the newbie blushing as her breasts squeezed his arms. For now those were the only two with him as everyone else was either ahead of them or just lost... Either way he was with them no matter what.

"I should have brought a GPS or something." Jason said as they walked through the forest grove, pushing branches aside.

"By the smell of the aroma we are heading into the right direction." Cameron said.

"... What?"

"You can smell Owen." Cameron stated as both Jason and Maria sniffed the air, before cringing at the abnormal stench.

"Oh man Cam is right... God, what did the big guy eat?" Jason said as he felt his breakfast coming up, but swallowed it down.

"Alright then sexy, let's follow the stench." Maria said as the three went off into the forest. Both were however unaware of something following them as something moved out of the bushes. It sniffed the ground near the foot prints, before raising its nose in the air. Instantly it started coughing something fierce and snorted before running off.

On the plus side, its throat was waterproof now.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"YYAAAWWW!" Izzy exclaimed as she jumped into a clearing, seeing several sticks handing on the trees nearby but no one in sight. "Yes! Izzy's here first!" The wild girl cheered as she walked over to the stacks and grabbed some of the wood. Seconds later Duncan appeared from the bushes, seeing the crazy girl here first.

"Well looks like I need to get to work." Duncan said as he gathered his stack of wood. Soon everyone came in groups, finally arriving and separating their own sticks. As they gathered Courtney couldn't help but notice that Team Wolves were missing a few people.

"What happened to Jason, and those other two?" The CIT asked.

"Ah man who cares." Noah said with an eye roll, "I'm sure the idiot got lost, couldn't survive a day in the wild especially with the other two."

"But he's your teammate an-!"

"And he will be fine, we got here by following Owen's stench." Gwen said, followed by a fart from the big boy. Owen chuckled nervously, unaware that the plants behind him died as the stench covered them. Courtney rolled her eyes as she joined her team. So far the teams were doing pretty good, with Duncan using some rope he pulled out of nowhere because for some reason he has an unlimited supply of them. As everyone worked on the wood houses, Jo decided to ask something that came to mind.

"So what does everyone think of the newbie?" Jo asked, unaware she basically asked what everyone was going to ask. Yes literally everyone wanted to ask about what they thought of Jason.

"I think he is a pretty cool kid." Bridgette said, "Seems nice enough."

"Yeah, way too nice." Scott muttered to himself, something that didn't go missing by Sammy.

"What you have a problem with him?" The good twin said as she glared at the villain.

"It doesn't occur to you that maybe he's being nice just to trick you all. Maybe he's like me, trying to gain your trust before stabbing you in the back... Hell, maybe literally with that sword of his." Scott said and while most had doubts, some thought it might have been true. It did make sense if he was being nice just to trick them, but to everyone's surprise one disagreed.

"You are incorrect Scott, Jason's aura is amazingly light and filled with joy. He was being greatly sincere, unlike you." Dawn spoke in her monotone voice.

"Yeah besides what reason would he have to trick us, he seemed to be in this show for the fun." Geoff said, "... I think."

"I'm just saying, don't come crying when he abandons you in one of the challenges." Scott said as he started cutting wood with his knife.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be laughing our asses off when you get your ass kicked again." Duncan retorted, making everyone laugh while Scott growled.

"Still though, anyone want to explain the sword to me?" Cody asked, "Since when did a guy need a katana on a Reality Drama TV show?" No one said anything, because to be honest they were confused by this as well. Though some like Harold, Geoff, and others thought of it as badass... And certain girls thought it was hot as hell.

"Who knows, who cares." Noah said, making everyone glare at him. "What? It's just some antique toy sword trying to compensate for something. Now right now he is no doubt lost with the Jersey Shore Reject who can't survive without her spray can and the bubble boy who can't even take the slightest tap on the chest."

"Hey! We did pretty good back then." Noah groaned at the sudden voice, while certain girls (Sammy/Ella/etc) faces lit up at the appearance of Jason.

"Oh great, what do you want? A me-AHH!" Before Noah could finish his sentence he was attacked by a spray can, courtesy of Anne Maria.

"How's this for Jersey Shore reject, you pint sized nerd." Maria said as she continued to spray Noah. Jason wrapped his arms around Anne Maria's stomach as he pulled the girl away from Noah.

"Okay he's had enough Anne Maria." Jason said as he let the girl down. Maria smirked as she walked past the groaning Noah while Cameron jumped off Jason's back. Jason walked over to the group with his sword tied to his side.

"So why are you guys talking about me?" The 'Newbie' asked as he started grabbing wood, helping Dawn.

"We were just curious on why someone like you needs a katana. You do realize you are on a reality TV show right?" Heather asked as she crossed her arms. Jason reached for the hilt of his sword, unsheathing the blade and letting it breath life. Everyone now got to see what the blade looked like, seeing that the stainless steel was colored red like blood.

"My sword Ryujin is a family heirloom. We have had it for as long as I can remember... Well since the 40's actually, when my great grandfather got it." Jason said as he helped stack the wood.

"How did your grandpa get it?" Sam asked as Dakotazoid helped him get more wood.

"Well during World War II, he was part of the division that took part of the island hopping in Japan. He was on Iwo Jima when they first landed, his squad was nearly obliterated in the first wave. He ran into the forest for cover, bullets grazing his shoulder. He thought he was alone until suddenly, a Japanese soldier jumped from the trees."

"What happened next?" Sammy asked as she listened to the story. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they listened to Jason's tale. Some were skeptical, some believed it, and some just wanted to hear the rest.

"My great grandpa fought the soldier, who was in fact a captain. Knife to katana which was impossible in a fight but my dad always told me he was a stubborn person and refused to die. In the end my great grandfather got the upper hand, stabbing the captain in the leg before delivering the final blow with the man's own sword. That man while dying bestowed the sword to my great grandfather, making it his. And that everyone is how it was passed down to me, Ryujin the Sword of Fire." Jason said as he flipped the sword in his hands.

"... What a load of bull." Alejandro said, "You mean to tell me your great grandpa beat a guy with a sword and won?"

"Yes, and whether you believe it or not it is the truth." Jason said as he looked at their house, noticing something missing, "We need branches with more leaves."

"Up there," Sky said as she pointed to the trees above them, "We could use those, now if I can just climb."

"Allow me, no one needs to get hurt." Jason said as he walked over to the tree with Ryujin in hand.

"Listen Jason, that sword is not going to do a lot and we don't have a lot of time." Tyler said while Jason's smile turned to a frown.

"I know, that is why I need to make this quick." Jason said before entering a stance with his legs spread and flipping his sword in a reverse grip. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breaths.

 **"Hayai, Ryujin, Hayai."** Everyone heard Jason mutter, though no one but a few heard what he meant as most didn't speak Japanese or were fluent in it. Then Jason swung the blade forward and in a flash of light the blade he was on the opposite side of the tree. Jason reached for his sheath as he slowly slid the sword back into it. With a click the sword was in place, and suddenly the tree fell to the side. Jason turned around to see everyone staring him with their eyes wide and their mouths dropped, the Newbie scratched the back of his while grinning.

"Did I overkill?"

"... What the fu-!"

"We should probably get back to work." Jason interrupted Duncan as he gathered branches. Everyone looked at each other, save for Dawn as she helped Jason, in bewilderment on what happened. Though they had no time and they had a challenge to complete.

"How did you do that?" Jasmine asked in awe as she covered the roof of their lean in tent thanks to her tall stature. Jason chuckled as he handed her the branches.

"Trade secret Sheila." Jason said in his best attempt at an Australian Accent. Jasmine chuckled at the teen's attempt before going back to work.

"Jason." Jason nearly jumped at Dawn's voice.

"Oh man Dawn you got to be more louder so I don`t have a heart attack." The raven hair teen said as he held a hand on his chest, controlling his heart rate.

"I'm sorry but I need your help. You see that tree?" The pale girl pointed to one of the trees. "It has some sap that we can use to plug in any holes for the tent." Jason walked over to the tree, seeing large amount of sap seep out of it.

"Alright so what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to stand here and hold me up by my waist." Dawn answered as she turned Jason around so he was facing the tree. She stood in front of him as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her small hips. Jason's cheeks flushed red as he felt how soft her skin felt in his hands, and considering how small she was he could feel the edge of Dawn's exceptionally large butt. But he instantly pushed his thoughts aside as he lifted Dawn up, quite surprised by how light she was. Dawn hummed to herself as she gathered the sap, unaware of the glares she got from a couple of girls.

"That pint sized forest loving bitch! Hands off my man!" Anne Maria screamed as she balled her fist, crushing her spray can in the moment. She instantly reached into her hair and pulled out another spray can, still glaring at Dawn as she sprayed herself. Back with Jason he waited patiently for Dawn to finish up, whistling to himself in silence. He decided to check on what she was doing so looking up he checked on Dawn, only to realize he was looking up Dawn skirt. Jason blushed as he was staring up into Dawn's skirt, seeing her leggings and dark panties. He instantly looked away trying to get his mind out of the gutter as he held Dawn.

"You can put me down now Jason." Jason sighed in relief as he set her down, glad the torment was over.

"Was my under skirt enjoyable?"

It was back.

Jason's eyes widen at Dawn's rather blatant question. Jason saw no sigh of anger... Then again he can't tell with her.

"I uh... Um."

"I have heard men enjoy staring at girls buttocks. If you want you can always stare at mine, I know it is not big but I have what is known as a "bubble butt". I take it you won't mind."

"... What?"

"Thank you for helping me Jason." Dawn said as she walked past the shell-shocked Jason. He was honestly surprised at what just occurred, to be honest he has had girls hit on him before but they were never that blunt. Maybe she was joking with him, but that wasn't Dawn's way. He pushed these thoughts aside and went back and joined the others, helping Duncan tie the rope.

As the teams were almost done with the building, with Jason getting constant attention from Anne Maria (He didn`t mind of course.). But as they were just about finished Noah noticed something wrong. He looked over at Duncan with some rope in hand.

"Is this your rope?" The Bookworm asked gesturing to the rope.

"So what if it is?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"Well hate to burst your bubble but this is Nylon rope. Which means extreme pressure, can cause it to collapse."

"It lasts a while considering it currently holds above hundreds of wood sticks, some branches and a hot Amazo-I mean yeah a lot of wait." Jason said with a nervous laugh, which in return he got a similar reaction from the Amazon woman. She did not find anything insulting about it since he wasn't trying to be offensive, it was actually really funny. Duncan looked around nervously at what Noah said about the rope.

"Er uh no it wouldn't, right?" The Punk asked.

"Try to figure it out for yourself, or is the weakness of the rope supposed to reflect you?"

"... That's a dick a move right there."

"You're calling me weak? That's funny coming from you, a butterfly is stronger than you." Duncan said as he walked towards Noah. The Bookworm backed away nervously, before Jason appeared between the two with his arms out.

"Woah guys, just relax. Noah it's just a challenge and the rope looks fine, hell we aren't even sleeping here. Duncan, Noah was just messing with you." Jason said.

"Whatever." Noah said as he walked away. Jason sighed in relief before turning to Duncan, the punk scratching the back of his head.

"Hey sorry about that, I just lost control an-" Jason stopped Duncan, patting his shoulder.

"It's fine, we all know how it ends with Noah. Like the Dodgeball episode, personally hilarious." Jason said as he walked past the punk before he helped Zoey grab more branches.

"That was really nice of you to stop them." Zoey said as she handed Jason her branches.

"Eh it's really no biggie, I just want to get this first challenge finished." Jason said as he and the Indie girl went with the others to finish their Lean In. Both teams were nearly done but the Rhinoes had one problem and it would not stop talking.

"Yeah my Great great great great great uncle invented camps because back then everyone used leaves as tents." Staci said making most of her team's eyes twitch in annoyance before one of them finally broke.

"Staci! Shut your mouth!" Courtney seethed through her teeth, glaring daggers at the talkative girl, "We need to get this done before Chris shows up! And your talking is not helping!"

"I think she's losing it?" Jason whispered to Zoey as they watched the scene.

"I think she lost it four seasons ago." Zoey whispered back.

"I am sorry but my Great great great great aunt also invented the word screaming so that people-!"

"Is everything she says made up?"

"Mostly... Actually yes all of it." Cameron corrected himself. As she talked Staci leaned onto the unfinished house, and that was her mistake as it had yet to be installed with stands to keep it balanced. The house creaked before slowly moving sideways and towards an un-noticing camper.

"Sky!' Jason bolted to the Cree girl, tackling her just in time as a piece of wood nearly crushed her. Both Sky and Jason gasped as they hit the dirt with the wood collapsing where Sky last stood.

"Are you okay?" Jason said as he helped the Cree girl up.

"Yeah I am and thanks. I'm usually more focused." Sky said as she dusted herself off.

"It's fine you were just relaxed, I would be too if I didn't know something like this would happen." Jason said with a shrug and his hands out. He was unaware as one of the logs still standing was now leaning over with the end of a sharp point. Jason seethed through his pain as he felt something slice open his palm, reaching for his palm he saw an open wound on it. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal (Don't even think it can) but it hurt like a bitch.

"Jason are you okay?" Sky asked as she reached for his hand, observing the wound.

"Yeah, nothing but a scratch... That really stings a lot." Jason admitted as he gritted his teeth.

"Which one of you hurt my man?!" Anne Maria said as she leaned over Jason.

"... Wait what?" Jason asked looking at the tamed girl. The girl gave him a wink causing him to blush, before something caught his eye in the sky. He noticed birds flying by, followed by a thud nearby that caught his attention.

"Staci, you idiot!" Courtney growled as she walked over to the Compulsive Liar, "You destroyed our hut, now what are we gonna do when Chris gets he-!"

"Who gets here?" A familiar voice asked with a chuckle, making Courtney sigh before she turned around to meet Chris, along with the camera crew.

"You."

"Exactly, and since you guys destroyed yours the Wolves win. Jason how's your hand?"

"It's fine but I think we should leave now Chris. I don't like this forest. The more we stay here, the more paranoid I feel." Jason said making Chris laugh.

"Oh what's wrong buddy, afraid of the jungle?" Chris mocked while making chicken sounds. Jason's eye twitched in anger but kept his cool as not to beat the tar out of Chris.

"No it's not that, I just have a really bad feeling." Jason said as he looked around. His non injured hand (His right) on the hilt of his sword as he surveyed the jungle. That was when everyone felt the ground around them shake, before followed by a deep growl, "And it just got worse!"

"Okay you know yeah everyone run!" With that everybody bolted off towards the beach.

 **(Later at the Beach)**

Chef finally finished the food tent where everyone will eat, when he heard gasping and grunting coming from the forest. Turning around he saw Chris and the rest of the campers running out of the forest gasping for air. It got even worse as Cameron puked in a bush nearby, while Jason patted the poor kid's back.

"What happened to you guys?" Chef asked.

"No... idea... something... forest... Whatever." Chris said between gasps, before he took a deep breath. He regained his confidence and turned back to the crew.

"Well whatever that was, it's now gone. Moving Rhinos I will see you guys at the bonfire." Chris said making the team groan.

"And... done." The cameraman said as the camera turned off.

"Alright campers why don't you all relax now since you have a few hours before the campfire. In the meantime someone put a band aid on Jason so he doesn't cry."

"Really? We're not going to worry about whatever just happened? What with the roar, the shaking and the growl? Nothing?" Jason asked, which made Chris shrug.

"I'm sure it was nothing but a tiger, and the ground shaking was probably a little earthquake."

"A tiger?! An earthquake?! Really!"

"Jason relax I'm sure it was a tiger. The earthquake is a little ridiculous." Sky said as she reassured the Newbie. Jason said nothing, merely grumbling to himself before he was dragged away by Sky. Anne Maria followed with her arms wrapped around Jason's other arm, glaring at Sky as the two walked.

 **(Later, at the Bonfire, night time)**

Chris stood in front of Team Rhinos, all of them glaring at Staci while the host smirked. Chef stood next to him with a tray of marshmallows, with only a number of twenty-five.

"Campers you all know the drill with one of you that does not receive a marshmallow will walk the Dock of Shame, and onto the Boat of Losers. Now to start we have Geoff, Gwen, Tyler, Scott, Izzy, Justin, Satie, Katie, Rodney, Beardo, Jo, Brick, Ella, Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Shawn, DJ, Leshawna, Mike, Eva Bridgette, Sierra, and Lightning." Chris said as each marshmallow was passed to each respectively camper, leaving Courtney and Staci.

"Courtney, your anger while hilarious might have caused problems... Staci you are the problem." The Host said, "And with that the final marshmallow goes t-!"

"Just give me the marshmallow!" Courtney said, making Chris glare at her.

"Way to ruin the fun, but yes Courtney is in. Staci, you are not a surprise now get off the island." Chris said as Chef passed the last marshmallow to Courtney before grabbing Staci and dragging her to the boat. He tossed her along with her stuff, the driver turned on the boat before driving off without a word.

"Well that was an exciting first episode eh?" Chris asked as he turned to the camera, "What happens next? Who will get kicked off the island? Will Jason become the best player? Most likely, find out on Total... Drama... Isla Sorna!" Chris yelled.

"And done." the camera man said as he turned off the camera. Chris sighed in relief before turning to Chef.

"Really? Isla Sorna?"

"Yeah it's the name of the island."

 **(With Jason)**

"You don't have to keep checking Sky it's fine really." Jason said as the Cree girl assessed his wound. After putting on some pain moisture or whatever Jason called it within his bag Sky kept repeatedly checking the wound to see if it wasn't getting worse. Right now he was with Sky, with Jasmine and Cameron by his side.

"I just feel like it was my fault and you didn't deserve that." Sky said as she stared at the open wound. It didn't seem to change from what she saw, but it wasn't worse.

"Technically you were standing there when he got hurt." Cameron said not trying to be rude, but just pointing a fact at what happened. Though that didn't work well with him as he earned glares from both girls, making him cower in fear.

"Don't worry Cameron it's not her fault, nobody is to blame... Except maybe Staci." Jason said with a chuckle, making Sky smile at him. Before both of them knew it a burp escaped Sky's mouth, making her cover her mouth and her cheeks to flush bright red. The two stared at each other with Jason's eyes widening from the burp but said nothing. Sky felt embarrassed at what she did while the others remained silent.

"WellIbetterbegoingbye!" Sky instantly bolted past Jason, leaving the boy to wonder two things. One: What just happened, and two: Did burps mean she was nervous? He honestly forgot what that meant.

'Oh god he thinks I'm disgusting now.' Sky thought as she walked away.

"You okay Jason?" Jasmine asked while the Newbie rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah just tired, why don't you guys meet with the others I'll join you in a moment." Jason said as he sat in the sand. Both Cameron and Jasmine shrugged before walking off and leaving Jason alone. Jason rubbed his bandaged hand before making sure no one was looking, not even those remote cameras.

"Alright buddy time for some work." Jason muttered as he reached for his sword. He pulled the blade a few inches out so his injured hand was wrapped around it. He closed his eyes as he took deep breaths as the blade did the unspeakable; it started to glow.

 **"Iyasu, Ryujin, Iyasu."** Jason muttered as the sword glowed red with energy. After a few moments of glowing the sword died down and reverted back to normal. Jason sheathed the sword and set it down, reaching for his bandage hand. Unwrapping it he pulled off the wrap to reveal his now closed wound, his hand looking good as new.

"Ah much better, but I need to keep it on to avoid any questions." Jason thought as he rewrapped the hand. Once he was done he stood up and tied his sword back to his side, smiling as he patted the hilt.

"Thanks old friend." Jason said before walking back to the tents. It was later that everyone was asleep, with Jason surprisingly sleeping on his stomach with Zoey and Jasmine on each side of him... and Anne Maria using Jason as a bed not that he knows as she did that while he was sleeping. Everyone was sound asleep, unaware as something outside was currently walking around.

The creature looked around, sniffing the ground for the scent it had caught it's attention. It had been following it for a while, and now it had finally found it. The creature leaned into one of the tents, to see dozens of two legged creatures. It looked over to smell the scent again and walked over to some dark brown thing laying on another creature. The creature sniffed the one under the other hair, liking the small. Before it heard snarling nearby, it looked back down at the creatures before running out of the tent and into the jungle. It would drive off the others so they didn't find this place, it liked them and it didn't know why.

 **(Next morning)**

Jason groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a crab. The creature clicked its claws at Jason before it turned around and leaned forward. He popped his neck before looking to see himself in the tent alone, the sound of people laughing outside filled his ears.

"Morning handsome." Jason turned to see Anne Maria, his eyes bulging as he saw her in a bikini. She leaned forward giving Jason a clear view of her cleavage. Jason looked away as he tried to get rid of any dirty thoughts.

"What happened while I was sleeping?" Jason asked as he stood out of his bag.

"Chris letting us have fun since Courtney's lawyers are making Chris gives us some free time or whatever. So we can have some fun on the beach, what do you say sexy?"

"Sounds like fun, give me a few minutes to change." Jason said as he pulled his shirt off when he noticed Anne Maria was still staring at him, eyeing his chest. She noticed the athletic build the man had as he was quite ripped, not overly but just right.

"Um... Can I have some privacy?" Jason asked making Anne Maria pout.

"Just call me if you need any... help." Anne Maria said as she walked out of the tent with a bit of sway in her hip.

"Man... that chick is crazy hot." Jason muttered as he couldn't hold it in. Before he shook his head and started changing into swim shorts. After putting on shorts and tying Ryujin to his back he walked out of the tent to meet the blaring sun. He shielded his eyes for a second to get use to the sun before he looked to see everyone near the ocean.

"Hey Jason!" Jason turned to Zoey waving at him with Duncan, Owen, Cameron, Jasmine and Mike near the ocean. Jason waved back at her as he walked over to them.

"What's going on guys?"

"Nothing sleepy head we're just glad you are not missing the party." Jasmine said with a chuckle.

"So Chris really let us party? That doesn't seem like him." Jason said.

"Yeah well with Courtney's lawyers suing Chris he didn't have much of a choice." Duncan said gesturing to the CIT who was wearing her grey bra and small shorts.

"Well at least we can have fun this season." Jason said.

"Yeah be lucky you weren't in the last couple seasons." Cameron said as he shuttered at the old memories of pain... So much pain. Jason chuckled at the Bubble Boy before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, looking back he was not surprise to see Anne Maria smiling up at him.

"Hey handsome, enjoying the view?" Anne Maria asked and Jason knew she wasn't referring to the ocean. He gulped as he resisted the urge to stare down at Anne Maria rather large bust that pushed against his arm.

"It's... very nice." Jason said earning a squeal from Anne Maria, laughter from Duncan, Jasmine, Own, Cameron, and Mike. While Zoey glared at Anne Maria with fire burning in her eyes.

"Well if you need me stud, I'll be tanning over here." Anne Maria said as she squeezed Jason's butt before walking away, her hips swaying which got Jason attention.

"I see you are a fan of big butts?" Jason nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of Dawn. While Duncan and Owen laughed at what she said, while Jason blushed.

"Dawn, what?"

"I can also tell you like big breasts and the feel of them. If you want you can always feel mi-!" Before Dawn could finish Zoey covered her mouth, though it seemed the girl was still talking.

"Let's go join the others at the games." Jasmine suggested which no one made any disagreement as they walked towards the others, with Dawn being close to Jason. Near another group, Scott glared at Jason as he and the others started playing Frisbee.

"That little punk is so going pay for what he did." Scott growled as he started peeling a piece of stick with his knife.

"Dude just let it go, you were asking for it when he hit you." Geoff said as he sat in the sand with Bridgette.

"Oh please it's not my fault he can't take it." Scott retorted.

"Bet you he will survive a lot longer than you will." Bridgette said as her boyfriend chuckled. Scott said nothing but growled to himself as he continued to cut into the wood. That's when he got an insane idea, he looked around noticing all the cameras around which meant they were still on live TV. Scott stood up and walked over to the group, specifically Jason. The Newbie was too busy laughing and catching the Frisbee to notice Scott standing behind him.

"Hope you like being nude on live television!" Scott yelled as he reached for Jason's shorts. Before Jason could react he felt his shorts leave his waist and meet his legs, making his eyes widen as he froze like a deer caught in a headlight. Everyone gasped at the action all the while Scott laughed and pointed a finger at Jason.

"Hope Chris can cut that out but who are we kidding this is way too funny right guys... guys?" Scott looked at everyone who stared specifically at Jason. Nearly all the boys faces turn green while others looked away. While the girls... Well that was a different story.

"It's like a third leg." Anne Maria muttered as she stared at Jason's manhood. While certain girls like Jasmine, Sky, and Zoey eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, with blood slipping out of their noses. Dawn's eyes grew with a slight pink in her cheeks, while retaining her monotone stare. Ella kept on muttering 'Holy Sword' from time to time as Cody took a few steps away from her. Sammy blushed like crazy as she had never seen a man's member before, and seeing one like this made her think some dirty thoughts.

"Quite the Alpha by the looks of it." Scarlett thought as she adjusted her glasses, her cheeks red but remained her cool. Jason on the other hand looked down to see himself exposed, when another thing popped in his head... he was on national television.

 **(Washington DC)**

"NO!" Janet screamed as she saw her son in his Birthday suit.

"HIDE YOUR INNOCENCE BABY!" Jason's mom screamed as she shook the TV.

 **(Langley Falls)**

"Oh... My... God." Thomas groaned as he sat in a tree with a laptop in hand. He was currently watching the TV of the new season of Total Drama with in his other hand was a sniper rifle.

"Kid, hide it before the predators find it... Unless they are human females... If this happens Jason, just remember to pull out." Thomas said as he closed the laptop.

"Thank god for those Wilde genetics." Thomas muttered as he stared into the scope and into a nearby house.

"There you are Stan Smith, smile for the camera." Thomas muttered as he reached for the trigger.

 _RING!_

"That will be Janet." Thomas said nonchalantly as he reached for his phone.

"Hello sweetie."

"DID YOU SEE?!"

"I did,"

"I'M GONNA MURDER THEM!"

"I know sweetheart, just wait until afterwards."

 **(Isla Sorna)**

Jason stalked to his discarded pants as he tried to cover himself with the frisbee so no one could watch. He finally put on his pants with a sigh, before tossing the frisbee aside.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Jason muttered as he walked away the group and across the Beach.

"Wait for me handsome!" Anne Maria yelled as she ran after Jason.

"Anne Maria, no!" Zoey said as she chased after the Jersey Shore knockoff.

"This could get ugly, we should stop them from doing anything." Jasmine said to Sky, which she made no room to argue.

"Let's go." With that the two were gone.

"I will accompany you too, I'd like to stop this meaningless fight." Dawn said as she ran with them, leaving everyone in the dust.

"... What the hell just happened?" Scott asked.

"I'll tell you what, you just made Jason even more famous with the girls." Geoff said laughing but was elbowed by Bridgette. Scott growled before walking away with his hands in his pocket.

"I swear I will get my revenge on that idiot." Scott said when he heard someone walking behind him. Turning around he saw Alejandro walking towards him with a smirk on his faced.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"It seems we have a common enemy, one that can be rid of easily. I have a plan if you are interested?" Alejandro asked as he held out his hand. Scott stared at Alejandro hand before smirking and shaking it.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **And done, finally after so long. Took me a while but I got it done. I hope you guys like, first onto the status of the groups:**

 **Team Wolf: Jason, Zoey, Sky, Duncan, Max, Owen, Beth, Noah, Anne Maria, Trent, Blaineley, Dave, Dawn, Alejandro, Dakota, Sam, Sammy/Samey, Cameron, Amy, Cody, Jasmine, B, Sugar, Topher, Heather, Scarlett and Leonard.**

 **Team Rhino: Courtney, Geoff, Gwen, Tyler, Scott, Izzy, Justin, Satie, Katie, Rodney, Jo, Brick, Beardo, Ella, Harold, Lindsay, Shawn, DJ, Leshawna, Mike, Eva, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Tyler, and Sierra.**

 **B.O.L: Staci.**

 **Deaths: None.**

 **Dinosaur to Appear: Two (Secrets)**

 **And nothing much to say besides with the sword. Yes something happened and I will not reveal anything until later in the story. I hope you guys enjoy the story, until then. Please review, PM for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**

 **Wait translator, I am maybe wrong but here it is:**

 **Hayai, Ryujin, Hayai:** _Swift, Dragon, Swift_

 **Iyasu, Ryujin, Iyasu:** _Heal, Dragon, Heal._

 **Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, glad to be back with this story. After this chapter, I am going to work on Borderlands and New God, but before I do that I have an announcement for anyone who hasn't read Crimson Knight of Ame-Comi. I will be updating one last story and you guys can vote on my profile page. Anyways moving on to the reviews:**

 **Linkonpark100: Thanks, and it most likely will be. Who it is? Eh haven't decided on who he should give it too, but it will happen in the future.**

 **Erazor Djinn: Thanks.**

 **Hero of the Multiverse: Yeah Scott is an idiot. I wouldn't say watch, just doesn't eat them. Is it a vegetarian? Who knows.**

 **SPARTAN-626: Thanks and what sucked? The chapter? Maybe it was those and maybe it wasn't. Who knows?**

 **AlphaOmnisphere: It might fail, who knows?**

 **Blackstriker94: Thanks.**

 **Alan333: Thanks.**

 **Fanfic Reader: Just because Sammy/Samey is doesn't mean Amy won't try and fail. No... There will be no peace.**

 **Readerk10: I have agreed for Ella but no Amy. Ella is the last girl.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: I know right? Don't worry there will be no sex scene until long later.**

 **Robo Ninja: I know, but I have been thinking of adding her long ago. And I have had PM messages about her. Moving on that was just random with Dakotazoid, so no Dakota.**

 **Titanzilla: It's fine and I think it's still cool. Glad you like the story.**

 **The Question: I never did think they had feathers, but glad to hear your opinion.**

 **Rexy: He can't because he is on TV, only when they are doing challenges are when they are allowed to get hurt.**

 **Dovahkiin: I... I have no comment.**

 **Baymax 2.0: You will see.**

 **Some Words: Ho... Ly... Shit. That is a lot just for the whole bird thing. Thank you for all that I will be sure to remember all of that information, very enlightening good sir. But in all serious guys (Not just one guy), the dinos in this story will not have feathers (Except for like a Trodon.) so you don't have to keep bringing it up.**

 **Reaperblade6660: I agree he is my favorite and deserves the harem.**

 **Fan117: I understand.**

 **Blaze1992: Thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Moving on thank you guys for liking this story. Until next time! Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Relaxation**

 **(Isla Sorna Beach)**

"Hey cutie! Where ya hiding?!" Anne Maria yelled as she and the girls walked along the beach, looking for the new contestant. After that... interesting fiasco with Scott the girls ran after Jason to comfort him... Or in Anne Maria way of saying it she wants to 'ease' his anger.

"Wonder where sexy went?" Anne Maria said as she looked around for Jason.

"Probably couldn't handle you constantly all over him." Zoey said, making Anne Maria glare at her.

"You're just jealous he likes this great tan more than your pale ass." Anne Maria said as the two glared daggers at each other.

"Actually he has no interest in the tan." Dawn said, Anne Maria looking at her.

"What's that supposed to mean forest girl?" The Jersey Reject asked as she balled her hands into fists.

"That he cares more of your personality than your tan." Dawn answered as Anne Maria growled in anger. The Tan girl was about to punch the other girl but was stopped by Jasmine as she held him back.

"Why you little-!"

"Easy Anne Maria she just meant Jason would like you not for your tan body, but on your personality." Jasmine said trying to reason with the Jersey Shore Reject. But it fell on deaf ears as she tried to get out of the Amazon's hold.

"Uh guys." Everyone turned to Sky by a tree, "I found Jason."

 **(With Jason)**

Jason relaxed as he laid in the water sighing in content, enjoying its hot contents. He was thankful he found this little spring in the forest which had a waterfall next to it. Now all he had to do was relax and enjoy the silence with himself.

"Man this place is pretty cool." Jason thought as relaxed in the water, his clothes and sword laid on the tree nearby. As Jason relaxed his mind went back to what happened just a few minutes ago, a blush appeared on his face as he was basically revealed across the world. He cursed Scott's name under his breath as he hated how that asshole embarrassed him in front of Live Television.

"I wonder if Harold has those Fire Ants still." Jason thought to himself as he sat in the water. He was however unaware of the group of girls watching him lay in the little spring.

"Damn, look at all those muscles." Anne Maria whispered as she eyed Jason back, noticing the small yet slightly above average muscles as they were soaked in water. All the girls hid behind a tree far from Jason so he couldn't see or hear them.

"Maybe we should leave him alone." Zoey whispered as it seemed Jason wanted to be alone.

"Where's your sense of fun? This is the best thing that happened on the island." Anne Maria whispered back as they watched Jason relax.

"Oh yeah nothing more fun than watching a guy just sit down and do nothing." Sky said.

"Well that guy has no underwear on." Anne Maria whispered and pointed at Jason pile of clothes, seeing his boxer on the top. Instantly the other girls save for Dawn blushed as Jason stood up, revealing his nicely shaped butt to them.

"Alright you can come out now." Jason said as he turned around with his eyes closed. The girls eyes widen as they realized they had just been caught, their cheeks red in embarrassment save for Dawn. They were just about to walk out into view when Jason reached for his sword.

"I guess it's been a while since you got out eh buddy?" Jason said as he pulled the blade out of its sheath. Realizing they weren't caught they hid right behind the tree again and watched Jason stand in the middle of the spring. Luckily it was sand underneath him so he could let the sand relax his feet.

"What is he doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Becoming one with nature." Dawn answered mystically earning confused looks from the others. They watched as Jason ran his free hand across the blade, the steel showing his reflection in the blade. Jason smirked as he spread his legs apart to enter a battle stance with his blade in front. With one swing Jason was on the other side of the spring, his blade on a rock and causing sparks to fly.

"Woah." Jasmine said as the teen started swinging his blade at razor speed. Jason's blade sliced through the water, causing water to explode around him.

"Wow he is fast." Sky commented.

"He is huge." Anne Maria said as she looked at another part of his body. The others blushed as they resisted looking down, Anne Maria had no care in the world is she kept staring, she just did.

Jason relaxed as he swung his sword in the air, before slamming it into the water causing it the water around him to one more explode. In a flash of light he swing his sword in a circle... And he really hoped that he cut at least one drop of water. Taking a sigh of relief he rested the sword on his shoulder walking to his little spot. Sitting back down he grabbed the sword's sheath before it putting it aside.

"That... was... awesome." Jasmine whispered as they watched Jason relax by himself.

"I don't know about you girls but I am joining." Anne Maria said as she walked out of the tree and towards the spring.

"Anne Maria no!" Sky whispered trying to stop her but it fell on deaf ears Anne Maria quietly snuck behind Jason. The Newbie relaxing as he heard only the silent splash of water nearby... and the smell of over used hairspray.

"Hey handsome." Jason jumped at the sudden voice, before his eyes widen at the sudden appearance of Anne Maria.

"Maria?!" Jason yelled in shock, sinking into the water with his entire body inside. A deep red blush covered his cheeks as the girl stood over him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I am enjoying myself. Wish I was the only one though." Anne Maria answered as she sat in the spring. Jason blushed as he realized he was basically naked with someone else in the spring with him.

"Wait... what do you mean I wish I was the only one?"

"She means me and the others." Jason jumped from his spot turning to see Dawn in the spring next to him.

"DAWN!" Jason yelled as the quiet girl simply sat there.

"Hi."

"Who else is here?"

"Us." Jason turned to see Jasmine, Zoey, and Sky standing there. And very soon realized he was standing showing the five girls his manhood, instantly sinking in the water he jumped to the other side of the spring with his back to the girls.

"Oh come on handsome, where's your sense of fun?" Anne Maria said as she floated closer to Jason. "I thought you would love it where five girls in very revealing bathing suits were with one guy in a spring far from cameras."

"Speak for yourself." Zoey said rolling her eyes about 'revealing' bathing suits.

"I just don't think its a good idea, we shouldn't be doing this." Jason said.

"Well of course it's wrong, but hey if you want we can all relax... For now." Anne Maria said as she relaxed in the water. Before Jason knew it Zoey, Sky, and Jasmine joined and sat in the spring with him and the others.

"If you wish you can simply sit in the water, no one will ask you to get up." Dawn stated as Jason took a deep breath. After some time Jason relaxed and turned around to sit back down. Now all six contestants sat in silence, Zoey and Sky blushing in embarrassment as they sat across a naked man, Dawn and Anne Maria were relaxed as was Jason who closed his eyes, and Jasmine kept her best to not blush and just relax. After a few minutes Anne Maria turned to Jason.

"Alright so I got to be the first to ask you Jason; You got a girlfriend?" Jason eyes popped open as he turned to Maria, his cheeks red.

"Why do you ask?"

"There is no way you were single in your life." Anne Maria said as she smirked.

"Well I did have one, her name was Diana, a girl that I knew back home." Jason explained scratching his head, "We were dating for a few months, but sadly she had to move to California. I hope she is happy." Jason said.

"Alright next question: You got friends?"

"Uh yeah I have a few like my best friend Mikey, Jacob, David, Veronica, and a few others." Jason answered, and as he talked he didn't notice Anne Maria get closer and closer to him until it was too late.

"Alright last question; You ever did it?" Anne Maria asked. It took a second for Jason to understand what she meant but when she did a blush appeared on his face, as did the others save for Dawn. The Raven hair teen scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I... no I haven't." Jason mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"I... I never had sex." Jason said a bit louder so they can hear. He was waiting for the laughs, the jokes or the name calling.

"... Sweet."

"What? You think that's okay?"

"Hey I'm a virgin too." Anne Maria said, gaining some surprised looks.

"You are?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. What you think I just throw this body at everyone and just sleep with them?" This gained silence as the girls looks at each other, saying nothing but that answered Anne Maria's question.

"First off: Go to Hell! Second, I only give this body to people I like and who are even worthy of it. So yes I am a virgin, not like you four aren't either." The three girls cheeks turned red while Jason wanted to change the subject.

"How about we talk about something else. So Maria I've always been wondering about the tan, the orange skin as well. Is it real?" Jason asked as Anne Maria smiled.

"Nope this is a tan," Anne Maria said as she ran her finger down her arm, thanks to the water it was easier to remove the orange cream to reveal her normal tan beneath. "And this is sunblock I wear." She said as she wiped a bit more off revealing her normal tanned skin.

"Wait why do you wear sun block?" Sky asked.

"Well I don't want to get cancer on anything. I got this special cream that keeps my skin healthy and protects me from the sun. Plus I rock this look." Anne Maria said as she stood up and poised for the group, specifically Jason.

"Don't you agree Hot Stuff?" Jason blushed as she gave him another clear view of her cleavage.

"I uh, I like it." Jason whispered loud enough for her to hear. She smiled in victory before sitting back down.

"Alright s by the looks of it we are telling stuff. So who wants to go next?" Jason asked, one reason he was doing this was so he wasn't being teased by Anne Maria and a certain thing would happen... Yes, it involved his manhood.

"I suppose I can go next." Sky started as she was one to get the awkward situation they were in behind and try to relax despite of the naked teen across from her.

"You are of Cree Descent, yes?" Dawn asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes."

"If I may ask what is that?" Jason asked as this sort of stuff confused him. He knew he was part Indian but not much, like one fifth of him was Blackfeet Indian and that's it.

"A sort of Indian Race, they are one of the largest groups of First Nations in North America as well as Canada." Sky answered.

"And you are also an Olympic Athlete?" Zoey asked.

"Yes I am."

"That is so cool." Jason said while Sky shrugged.

"It's really nothing."

"Okay let's move on how about you Amazon. Why are you so tall?" Anne Maria asked.

"Well my Mom is where I got my height problem. So yes I am basically an Amazon, is that a problem?" Jasmine said crossing her arms, unfortunately it pushed her chest up and caused her breasts to giggle. This did not go unnoticed by Jason as the teen had a small blush and looked away.

"Alight Red let's hear your story." Anne Maria said pointing to Zoey, the red head glaring at her.

"What exactly do you want to know about?"

"Why Mike broke up with you." Anne stated making Jason's eyes widen in shock as well as Zoey.

"Wait Mike broke up with you?" Jason asked as he was surprised that the two weren't together. Did he notice they weren't always close? Yes but he didn't see it as anything like this. Zoey rubbed her arm in embarrassment but sighed and let it out.

"Turns out he knew this girl back home who also had Multi Personality Syndrome or whatever it is. I didn't see him for a while and when I do he is always hanging around with this chick. Later I tried calling him and he didn't answer, when I went to see him, he was kissing that girl. After that I ended the relationship." Zoey explained, gaining silence from everyone else. Jason felt really sorry and while he wanted to comfort her he was naked and it would most likely be very embarrassing. Surprisingly he wasn't expecting someone else to talk.

"Okay so obviously while I am not a big fan of you I am truly sorry." Anne Maria said as Zoey looked up at her in shock. Granted Anne Maria did not like Zoey she had been in that situation with someone she once liked. She dated a really handsome hunk, but unfortunately he cheated behind her back and she got really pissed.

"Same here." Sky said.

"I am as well." Dawn said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry you will find someone out there." Jasmine said reassuring Zoey.

"Sorry you had to go through that Zoey. I'm shocked you didn't go Commando Zoey on him." Zoey's eyes widen before she giggled at the sudden realization.

"Oh no I haven't been through that since the fourth season. I am trying to keep that in."

"Oh so you didn't beat up Mike?" Sky asked glad that Zoey could keep her anger in check.

"Oh no I grabbed him and threw him out his window and into his family pool. Then I punched his friend and threw her out the window."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Okay than, let's move onto you Forest Girl." Anne pointed at Dawn.

"Ask me anything you want."

"Alright so you love all things forest huh? Does that mean you hate everything else?"

"Depends, I love a lot of things outside of nature but I also dislike a lot of things like certain people."

"Scott." Jason stated.

"Yes."

"Alright next question: If you had to like any boy on the island who would it be?"

"... Jason." This caused Jason to choke on his own spit as the girls eyes widen from the sudden answer, except for Anne Maria who glared at her.

"And may I ask why?"

"Sure he has a few problems-!"

"Thanks... Wait what?!"

"But he has a caring soul, very nice to everyone save for you know who, and has a very unique aura that is so... Blazing." As she said this the pale girl got closer to Jason, something he didn't notice until she was basically sitting next to him.

"... Okay how about we change the subject." Sky suggested, something Jason was all in agreement with.

"Yes I would like that."

"Alright here is something I am wondering, what is everyone gonna do with their money?" Sky asked.

"Obviously buy a life supply of hair sprays, and if I wanted to a Pent House." Anne Maria said.

"Alright I wanted something else I guess it would be to keep it, buy anything I want." Jasmine said.

"I guess if I had to do something I would make a clothes store where I can make dresses." Zoey answered.

"Money is of no importance to me, I will give it to the forest critters who deserve it." Dawn answered.

"I simply just want to keep the money." Sky answered.

"Alright Handsome what about you?" Anne asked pointing to Jason. Jason was about to answer when he suddenly stopped, it took him a full five seconds to realized he had no plan for the money. In all honesty he came on the show to meet the cast and have fun, and a little bit for the money but he didn't even know what to do with it. He realized the girls were still waiting for an answer, and noticed his blank expression. Jason scratched the top of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Funny thing about that I don't know what I am gonna do with it." Jason answered.

"Well don't worry about that for now Stud. You will figure something out, but for now why don't we all get relaxed." Anne Maria said as she laid in the water. Zoey, Sky, and Jasmine made no room to argue as they laid in the water letting out a sigh of relief. Jason felt Dawn lay on his shoulder relaxing as she did, he honestly didn't mind it for now since they were all alone. So taking a sigh of relief Jason laid in the water, finally relaxing.

 _SKREE!_

"Would all the campers please return to the camp ground!"

And it was ruined.

"Ugh." All the girls groaned as their moments of relaxation was over.

"I guess we better head back." Sky said as she and the other girls stood back up.

"Jason you coming?" Zoey asked noticing the Raven haired teen staying where he was.

"I will once I get my clothes back on." Jason answered gesturing to his clothes.

"Just hurry up." Zoey said walking away, and while she didn't notice Jason tried his best not to stare at her large bottom... He failed miserably. Once he was alone he let out a sigh of relief, glad he was alone once again.

"Oh man that was close... Well I know you are awake." Jason thought to himself as he looked down. Jason stood up from the water and retrieved his sword, walking towards his clothes.

 _THUMP!_

 **SNARL!**

Jason jumped in alarm at the sound, his hand reaching for his sword hilt. He looked through the trees for any signs of danger, feeling the ground beneath him shake. Jason looked through the trees as he could have sworn he saw something move. Than as soon as he saw it, it was gone but he saw something at the last second.

A tail.

"What the hell was that?!" Jason thought as he backed away. Quickly grabbing his clothes he put them on as fast as he can before bolting back to the camp site.

 **(Camp Site)**

"Alright campers ready for the next challenge?" Chris asked.

"No." Was everyone's answer.

"Well too bad." Chris said with a chuckle before he noticed Jason finally arriving. "Well hey there Rock Star, you feeling better now?"

"Yes, can we move on?" Jason asked with a red blush on his cheeks, earning another chuckle from Chris.

"Sure now let's start with the challenge. Campers if you look to your left side of the beach you can see the obstacle course." Chris gestured to his side. The campers followed to see some sort of make shift obstacle course. With the first part being two runways divided by a red and blue paint colored in the sand. The next one had two pools in the sand that was twenty feet long? How does that work?! Anyways it had two ropes hanging above each one... Jason could have sworn he saw something move in the water. And finally a moderate yet normal sand field that reached an end.

"What is this?" Jason asked.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Pabstacle of course!"

"... Da fk does that mean?!"

"Pain Obstacle course duh." Chris answered, "Anyways here's the basics of this game: Both teammates will run across the sand until they reached the water-!"

"How did you do that with the water?" Jason asked.

"Stop asking questions! As I was saying once you reach the pools you must swing over the water. Tip: Don't land in it. Next you have to run across the field to reach the end. There you must put together pieces of your team's symbol, which each of you will get." Chris said as two of the interns handed each member a small piece of wood. Wolves were blue, Rhinoes were red.

"Once you make it to the end you must put all the pieces together to form your banner. Any questions? Jason?"

"What?"

"This doesn't sound too bad." Jasmine said.

"Yeah there is nothing the Lightning can't handle!" Lightning said flexing out his muscles.

"Oh... and did I forget the entire time you will be shot at... With cannons." Chris said as he pulled out a button and pressed it. Automatically a dozen cannons appeared on both sides of the obstacle course. "Each one is filled with a certain surprise in them."

"How did you get these?" Jason asked.

"Craiglist."

"... Wha-You know what never mind." Jason just gave up on the whole ordeal.

"Alright campers get on the starting line. Also Jason leave the sword you have no reason to have it on this episode." Jason nodded as he pulled off the sword and placed it on a rock nearby before following the others. All the teams gathered at the starting lines while Chris pulled out a starting gun.

"Alright Campers, on your mark... Get set... GO!" Firing the gun the teams bolted off the starting line, leaving the Host alone. Before suddenly a bird landed at his feet dead.

"... Well here comes the Peta messages." Chris looked around to see if no one was looking, whispering innocently as he scooted the bird in the bushes. Back with the campers they ran across the sands intent to get to the other side. Of course this caused the cannons from both sides to start firing random projectiles; From a regular cannon ball to a chuck of ice to a goddamn fireball! Everyone was now running around screaming in terror as they tried to avoid getting hit.

"AAAHHH!" Scott cried before he was hit in the face by a chunk of ice.

"HAHAHAHA!" Both Duncan and Jason laughed at the boy's bad luck. Before a cannon ball hit Duncan in the face, and another hitting Jason in the stomach. He held his stomach in pain before another one hit him in the leg.

"Ow." Jason groaned as he stood back up. At some point Max came running by with his butt on fire... Won't even ask.

"Yes the first!" Jo cheered as she reached the finish line to the pools.

"Ain't nobody beating me!" Amy said as she shoved her sister aside before she noticed something heading towards her. "On second thought you can be my shield." Amy said grabbing Sammy and using her as shield but luckily for her Jasmine grabbed both of them and bolted for the finish line.

"The point is to make it to the finish line campers!" Chris said over his microphone.

"We got it!" Courtney yelled as they avoided the cannons. Chris chuckled before he turned back to the camera staring at him.

"Who will win? Who will get to the end first? And how much more pain will they endure? Find out next time on Total... DRAMA... Isla Sorna!"

 **(New York)**

In a random run down restaurant two men sat in the corner of the place, eating meat. One was a pale white skinned male in his twenties with a short black beard and moustache. He had raven black hair tied in a ponytail, and one scar on his cheek. The other was a white male with short blonde hair, green eyes, and two scars on his lips. They were some sort of safari like outfit; one wore a black combat pants, a green shirt covered by a camo vest and a black camouflage Boonie hat. The other wore the near exact clothing but he had no vest no a hat, The two sat and ate in silence, biting into the meat and ripping it off.

"Ah, glad you two came." Both men turned to see a man in a business suit, who looked like he doesn't belong here, stand across from them. He wore a black business suit, in one hand was a folder and in the other was a grey briefcase. One of them gestured to the seat next to them, biting into the meat and chewing on it. The man grabbed the chair and moved it over to the men, sitting next to them.

"And may I ask where is the rest of your crew?" The man asked, one of the grunted before swallowing his food.

"At the boat waiting for us."

"Ah I see, so do we have an agreement?"

"Show us the money first." The other man said. The man in the suit nodded as he placed the case on the table.

"And here is the list of DNA we need from the Dinosaurs, along with the target." The man said as the other two opened the case, their eyes widening at the sight of the hundreds of unmarked dollars. "That is half of our agreement, the rest you will receive afterwards." The man handed the one with the vest the folder, he grabbed it and opened it up. He pulled out the papers and looked at what was inside, looking at each file of every dinosaur.

"So... Do we have a deal?" The Business man asked holding his arm out. The man said nothing as he read the paper, before setting it down and looking over at the Business man.

"Just one question: Why the hell do you want us to do it?" The man asked.

"You see my Boss wanted to recreate the Park, but we don't exactly have anyone that can handle the Dinos like we used to. We have the tech but not the experience, so-!"

"So you want people who can handle dangerous animals." The finished with a grunt, "A little different but we can work around it. Alright we'll do it but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"I get to kill one of every single Dino on that stupid island." The man finished shocking the Business man.

"Absolutely not! Those things are property o-!" The man could not finish as he felt a cold barrel pressed into his stomach from under the table.

"And I promise to deliver what you need, but I get my fill for this. We are talking about Dinos, certain ones that were the Apex Predators a long time ago. Poachers could only dream of doing things like this." The man said pulling the gun away and putting it back in his vest. "I'll get you your dino's blood and in return I get to kill any dino I want." The man said grabbing the Briefcase and the papers before standing up. His partner placed a couple bucks on the table before walking towards the exit.

"And I should warn you, there is a TV crew calling themselves Total Drama on the island." The two said nothing as they walked out the door, the one with the vest smiled as he looked back.

"Nothing is gonna stand in my way, certainly a news cast. You can bet on that, if my name isn't Samuel the White Tiger."

* * *

 **And done, man did I enjoy the first part of this chapter. Now I know this chapter was shorter than the others but that was the point, I simply wanted it to be a character development sort of chapter, which I will have during the first arc. The first arc will obviously be the TV show, leading up to the Dinosaurs and onto survival. Also if I haven't mentioned before this story will have certain Dinosaur game features (Like Turok, Jurassic: The game, etc) in this story. And no I don't mean walking prehistoric walking dino men in Turok. I just mean fighting Dinos with a rocket launcher... which sounds completely badass but overlooking that.**

 **Now onto Samuel; Just look up Jetstream Sam and you will get a basic idea of what he looks like. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Please Review, PM for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


End file.
